Deadly Virus
by Guardian Munny
Summary: Chiro has fallen ill thanks to the Skeleton King. What do you do when your leader is on his deathbed?
1. The Trouble Begins

Chapter One: The Trouble Begins

It was a peaceful night in Shuggazoom city; the stars and moon were shining in the ink, black sky. Everyone was sleeping peacefully. Well almost everyone, anyway.

Skeleton King was planning on how best to strike the Hyper Force. "Hmm..." Skeleton King sat on his throne made entirely of bone, deep in thought. He had tried everything he could think of.

Hoards of formless, clones, the Sun Riders, sending a spy into the robot to get its weakness, then send robot girl to destroy it. Monsters that can combine, enslaving them, capturing the monkeys to force them into being his slaves, try to use Chiro's fear of water and clowns against him, Try to get Scrapaton to kidnap them, twice, evil gangster colon, send planetoid to annihilate them, infect Gibson and the robot with an evil virus, haunt Chiro and kill him in his dreams, freeze planet…

Wait! Back to the virus idea, infecting their precious leader with a virus that will kill him. Perfect. "Mandarin!" Skeleton King shouted.

Mandarin came rushing in, stumbling in his haste. He bowed. "Yes, my lord?"

"Send a bug to infect the boy with this virus." Skeleton King flipped his closed hand so the palm faced the ceiling. He opened his clawed hand. A tiny speck of what looked like dust floated above his palm.

The virus floated over to Mandarin, who carefully closed his hand over it. "Yes, as you wish my lord." Mandarin bowed. Skeleton King dismissed Mandarin with a wave of his clawed hand.

Once Mandarin left to carryout his orders Skeleton King began to laugh evilly. "No, one can stop me!" He stopped laughing abruptly to cough. Once he had finished coughing he began to chuckle evilly. "Boy, do I love me!"

A mosquito entered the Super Robot. It flew through the robot to a room where a boy with messy black hair slept. The mosquito was on a mission: distribute the virus it carried, into the boy.

The bug landed on the boy's neck. It's needle like nose pierced the boy's flesh and entered the blood stream. It barely had enough time to release the virus before the boy smacked it, killing it instantly.

Within a few minutes the virus began to take effect. The boy began to shake and sweat. His flesh became extremely pale. His cheeks began to flush. He whimpered in his sleep...

Antauri walked onto the main room and noticed the absence of their leader. "Has anyone seen Chiro?" he asked.

SPRX-77 also known as SPRX stopped humming and looked up from the polishing his magnets to answer the question "The, kids probably still asleep" He answered. Then went back to his work. He often called the magnets his "beauties." No one really understood why, but hey whatever.

"I'm going to check on him." The black monkey said. He turned and left the main room, heading for Chiro's room.

When he was close to the door he sensed that something wasn't right. Chiro's life energy signal was fading, and rather quickly. It caused the black monkey to panic, and become beyond worry.

He knocked, "Chiro can I come in?" No reply. Antauri opened the door and stepped inside. The lights were off so the room was dark. Antauri could hear labored breathing. "Chiro?" He still got no response.

He activated his night vision. Chiro was facing him it was obvious that the labored breathing was coming from him. Antauri walked over to Chiro's bed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Chiro?" Antauri couldn't keep the worry out of his voice.

Chiro slowly opened his blue eyes. Antauri was startled to see pain, agony, and a great amount of suffering in the boy's eyes. "Antauri..." Chiro said weakly, his voice was hoarse.

Antauri removed his hand from Chiro's shoulder and placed it on his forehead. Chiro trembled as the metallic hand made contact with his forehead. Antauri's hand was quickly heated from the heat radiating from Chiro's forehead.

Antauri removed his hand from the boy's forehead. He began to lovingly stroke the hair on Chiro's head, his metal fingers running through the boy's hair. "Chiro, I'm going to go get Gibson. He knows more than I, when it comes to medicine." Antauri made a move to leave but Chiro's frightened voice stopped him.

"Don't leave me, Antauri...please..." Antauri felt a pang of sorrow at his heart and felt more protective of the boy. "I don't want to be all alone and in pain... not again..." Chiro whimpered.

Antauri began to stroke Chiro's hair again. "Alright, Chiro. I won't leave you here alone, I promise." He said soothingly.

Chiro relaxed a bit. "Thank you, Antauri... I'm in less pain when you are around..."

Antauri smiled slightly and Chiro smiled back weakly then closed his eyes. _I have to do something!_ Antauri reached out with his mind and felt the conciseness of the other monkeys. He picked Gibson's. _: Gibson, Chiro is ill. He needs medical attention now:_

_: Yes, understood I'll be there right away:_ Gibson's voice called back. There was a moment's silence. _: What are his symptoms: _

_: Fever, weakness, labored breathing, and appears to be in agonizing pain.:_

_:Oh, my... Chiro appears to be very ill indeed... I'll be there shortly:_


	2. We Get Help

**Phyco Monkey:** I'm sorry! Thank you Monkey-Leo and Animefangirl11 for letting me know the beginning was rushed. I never realized it, now it's fixed. And I must agree with Beastfire, mosquitoes are evil! Why do they even exist! They are good for nothing unless you want a nuisance and something evil! (Breathing heavily)

**Icefire: **(sweat drops) your hyperventilating... you had sugar again didn't you?

**Phyco Monkey:** (breathing normally again) Maybe... (Mischievous grin) SUGAR! Hyper, hyper, hyper, hyper, hyper, hyper, hyper-

**Icefire: **(whacks Phyco Monkey over the head with her tail, knocking Phyco Monkey unconscious) Finally peace and quiet! While Phyco Monkey "sleeps peacefully" read the story.

Chapter Two: "We Get Help"

Antauri was on one side of Chiro, and Gibson was on the other. Gibson was performing all sorts of tests to determine Chiro's illness. He held a thermometer in his hand. "Could you open your mouth fro me please?" Gibson asked. He couldn't help treating Chiro as though he were only a little child.

Chiro obediently opened his mouth. "Lift up your tongue, now close your mouth, be sure to keep the thermometer under your tongue okay?" Chiro nodded. When the thermometer beeped Gibson took it out of the boy's mouth and read the digital numbers on it, aloud. "Temperature: 106 degrees..." Gibson shook his head. "His fever is so high it's deadly."

Chiro had been paying close attention to Gibson waiting for him to read the thermometer. Seeing Gibson's reaction caused fear to grip him. Chiro's muscles tightened and his already heavy and labored breathing became worse. This caused Gibson to become alarmed.

Gibson glanced urgently at Antauri, who instantly understood. He began to run a comforting hand through Chiro's hair in an attempt to calm him. "Shhh Its okay Chiro, we will help you. But right now you need to relax you're only making it worse."

Chiro turned his head so he could look at Antauri. He was still afraid but he relaxed all the same. Gibson breathed on the stethoscope to warm it up, then placed it on Chiro's bare chest. "His heart rate is a bit slow. Chiro can you breath in your nose and out your mouth for me? That's right nice and easy. That's a good boy. Hmm, he does seem to have some kind of fluid in his lungs." Gibson removed the stethoscope. " I can't get rid of the fluid without surgery."

Chiro whimpered and began to breathe heavily again as he became afraid. Antauri moved his hand from Chiro's hair to his (Chiro's) flushed cheek. Antauri stroked Chiro's cheek and the boy calmed down. Antauri nodded to Gibson, signaling he should continue.

"I can possibly lower his fever with some Tylenol and an ice pack." Gibson left and came back in about a minute with a bottle of medicine, a teaspoon, and an ice pack. He poured the amount indicated on the bottle into the teaspoon. "Here Chiro." Chiro opened his mouth and took the medicine. Gibson placed the ice pack on Chiro's warm forehead, causing him to shudder from the sudden cold on his forehead. "Now sleep, Chiro, your body needs rest."

Chiro turned his head to look at Antauri. "Promise you won't leave...?" Chiro asked weakly.

"I, promise." Antauri replied. Feeling more secure Chiro obediently closed his eyes. Antauri and Gibson waited a few minutes to be sure that Chiro was asleep.

"Antauri, I don't know what I can do for him. I've never read about or seen this virus before. What should we do?"

Antauri thought a moment. His eyes never left the pale face of the sleeping boy. He noted that his flushed cheeks were becoming more, and more flushed. His metallic hand continued to stroke Chiro's head. "We get help."

"But from where?"

"The proper question, Gibson, is 'from whom?' I know a healer who could be of assistance."

"A healer?"

Antauri nodded. "Her name is Aloe, but prefers few to know her real name, so she goes by the name Athelas, which means 'healer' in Egyptian."

Gibson pondered over this for a moment before saying, "alright but where can we find this Aloe or 'Athelas?' I've never heard of her before."

"From a planet called Hazzen."

* * *

**Phyco Monkey:** (Sits up and rubs her head.) Oww... what hit me?

**Icefire:** (Grins) I did.

**Phyco Monkey:** (glares) WTF you hit me for!

**Icefire: **(tilts her head) you were acting psycho.

**Phyco Monkey:** (growls menacingly) did you ever stop to think _why_ I might be called _Phyco_ Monkey! Even though they are spelled differently they mean the same thing!

**Icefire:** Oh... Don't hurt me! (Runs away)

**Phyco Monkey:** (question mark appears over her head) what's wrong with her? I'm not _that_ psycho... (Blinks and shrugs) Well anyway review! (Smiles cutely and gives the famous puppy dog eyes) Please... I know you can't resist the face.


	3. Sorrowful Visitors

I'm sorry for the confusion. I made a tensy error. Thank you for letting me know that chapters 1 and 3 were the same Songbird21.

Chapter Three: Sorrowful Visitors 

"Hazzen?" Gibson questioned. "I've never heard of such a planet."

"Hazzen is a planet that was hidden long ago. Only a few of non Hazzen inhabitants know it's where about's. I'm one of the few." Antauri said.

"Shall, I alert the others of Chiro's condition?"

Antauri nodded, "its best not to keep secrets from them. Let me tell them about the healer, though."

Gibson nodded and trotted out of the room, leaving Chiro and Antauri alone. Antauri sighed and stopped stoking the boy's head and removed his hand from his head.

In his sleep Chiro's brow became furrowed and he whimpered pitifully. "Antauri..." the boy murmured in his sleep. Antauri began to stroke the boy's head again and Chiro once again relaxed. Chiro opened his pain filled eyes. Antauri removed his hand again when Otto came in.

Otto walked in slowly, he _actually_ looked serious for once. When he had reached the bed he carefully hugged Chiro. Chiro hugged Otto back weakly, with effort. Otto began to lick Chiro's cheek. "Otto, what are you doing?" Antauri asked.

Otto paused, his tongue hanging out of his mouth an inch from the boy's cheek. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth so he could talk. "I don't know, I've seen dogs do it." Antauri sweatdropped "What?"

"Otto, you're not a dog." Antauri pointed out.

"Oh..." Otto released Chiro. "I'll get Sparx now." He trotted out of the room.

Shortly after Sparx came in, his tail dragging on the floor behind him. He sat on the edge of the bed. Even though he knew the answer Sparx asked, "how ya feelin', kid?" He brushed a lock of Chiro's black hair from his eyes.

"Terrible..." Chiro muttered and smiled as though it was some kind of joke.

"Well at least you're alive, right?" Sparx asked with a small smile.

"Yeah... I guess so..." Chiro managed to say before his eyes widened and he had to cover his mouth as a violent coughing fit racked his frail form. Sparx and Antauri exchanged worried glances. When Chiro had finished Coughing he removed his hand from his mouth to find it covered with blood. Antauri helped Chiro wipe the blood from his hand with a tissue. When the blood was wiped off Antauri threw the tissue away.

"I'll go get Nova now." Sparx left. He had been gone barely 10 seconds before Nova came in and hurried to Chiro's bed side.

"Chiro..." she murmured, tears filled her pink eyes. They began to pour down her yellow cheeks leaving dark, wet streaks in her fur.

"Nova..." Chiro mumbled and he look at her with pain filled eyes.

"Oh, Chiro..." Nova said. "You're only a 13-year-old boy, you shouldn't have to deal with this..." She stroked his porcelain white cheek, Chiro trembled from the chill of her metal hands.

"How much did Gibson tell you guys about..." Antauri made a gesture to Chiro.

"He told us everything... He's only a boy he shouldn't have to endure this. I wish I could help him."

Antauri could sense Nova's tension and distress. "Nova could you go get the others?" Reluctantly she nodded and withdrew her hand from Chiro's cheek."I have to tell everyone, except Gibson, who already knows it, something"Nova hesitated, then she trotted out of the room.

A minute latter the others filed in and picked a spot to stand or sit. Nova refused to be in any other spot then by Chiro's bed side. She began to stroke his cheek again.


	4. Taking Action

**Phyco Monkey:** Sorry to keep you waiting! I'll just skip to the chapter. After Icefire does her job.

**Icefire:** Phyco Monkey does not own SRMTHFG! But she does own Athelas, Hazzen, the people of Hazzen, and Kunoichi.

Chapter Four: Taking action

Antauri sighed and began his speech. "I'm going to take Chiro to a healer I know of. I'm going to leave the rest of you here to watch over the city. Nova, your in charge while I'm gone. I'll take the Brain Scrambler and head straight to the healer."

"No Antauri, I can't leave him. I can't. I'm to worried about him." Nova said.

Antauri sighed, "Nova you must stay here. You know as well as I do that Sprx and Gibson will fight like cats and dogs over who the leader is." Nova knew he was right, but hated to admit it.

Everyone was silent. The only sound in the room was Chiro's heavy breathing. "Chiro needs help from someone who has healing talents beyond what Gibson can do." Antauri said.

"But shouldn't we come with?" Gibson asked.

"No, I was trusted to keep the planet's location a secret. I shall be gone only momentarily, you need to stay here and watch over the city. I have a feeling Skeleton King is behind all this. He will strike when he thinks we are at our weakest. So you need to stay here to protect the city and show him we aren't weak. You all must function as a team." Antauri said. He paused for a moment. "But if you want to help that badly there is something you can do."

"Really? What is it? I'll do anything to help him!" Nova cried.

"You can transfer the essence of the Power Primate you posses into him to help him have a better chance of survival." Antauri responded.

The others looked at each other and nodded. Each monkey transferred their power to Chiro, who was watching and listening carefully. It touched him that Nova was so motherly toward him. It was odd, though not in a bad way. He actually liked her protectiveness; it made him feel as though he had a mother again.

Once they had given Chiro their strength Antauri spoke, "I must leave now. Who knows how much longer Chiro has to live? We're just wasting precious time." With this Antauri glanced at the boy. Chiro was watching him with dazed, and frightened eyes; he knew the full extent of what the second in command had said.

Antauri carefully tucked the blankets tightly around Chiro; to be sure he stayed warm. Antauri lifted him with his telekinesis and ran out of the room, Chiro floated along behind him. The other monkeys chased after the two and into the main room, where they watched Chiro and Antauri disappear up the tube that lead to the Brain Scrambler.

Sprx took hold of Nova's hand. Nova, being to upset, took no notice. Sprx was surprised when she turned to face him with tears in her pink eyes. He had never seen Nova cry before. She was the tough guy of the team. Seeing her cry made him realize just how she felt toward Chiro. She loved him. Loved him as though he was her son. In fact she probably felt as though Chiro was her son.

"Nova…if you need a shoulder to cry on, mines available." Sprx expected the golden monkey to hit him. What she did was totally different. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned the side of her head against his. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. Sprx wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He gently rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her. "Everything will be alright Nova. Antauri would never let anything him die. He cares too much for him. Like a father loves his son. Antauri will bring the kid back as good as new." He soothed.

Antauri took his place at the controls of the Brain Scrambler. He very carefully laid Chiro on the floor. Antauri launched the Brain Scrambler and transformed it into its ship form. He shot out into space in search of the planet Hazzen.

Stars and planets whizzed by as the Brain Scrambler flew through space at top speed. Antauri used his knowledge on the planet's location to find it easily. As he approached the planet an image of a young girl who looked to be about Chiro's age appeared on the screen.

She had violet eyes, hair, and cat-like ears. She was wearing white short-sleeved shirt, with blue collar and sleeve ends. Around the girl's neck was a blue collar (like pets wear). On her back was a pair of white angelic wings.

"Halt! You are approaching a planet that if off limits. Turn back now or be destroyed! I repeat, turn back now or be destroyed!" the girl shouted.

"Antauri…" Chiro whimpered. Antauri turned away from the screen to look at Chiro. He was so pale he was almost white, his flushed cheeks were almost as red as Sprx's fur, and he was having a lot more difficulty breathing. His breath was coming in shallow gasps for air.

"Chiro!" Antauri cried. The boy forced himself to open his eyes and look at the black monkey. An overwhelming pain and fear reflected in his blue eyes. Eyes that were once sparkling, ice blue, diamonds were now dim and seemed so lifeless. Antauri was gripped with fear and felt panic rising within him. He looked back at the screen, "Asking permission to land, I've come seeking the immediate help of Athelas."

"Only those who know the password may enter." The girl responded.

"Ammon." Antauri stated.

The girl seemed surprised. "You may pass, landing permission granted."

"Many thanks." Antauri said and her image vanished from the screen. The Brain Scrambler immediately entered the planet's atmosphere. When he landed on the landing platform the girl was waiting. Now her full form was visible. She was wearing a blue mini skirt that matched her shirt. Strapped to her thigh was a pouch of ninja throwing stars. She had a violet cat-like tail that matched her ears.

She bowed to Antauri when he came out of the Brain Srambler with Chiro floating behind him. "My name is Kunoichi, I shall guide you to Athelas-sama." She said, and turned and began to walk off. Antauri followed close behind.

Antauri looked straight ahead as he walked. He remembered from his earlier visits, what the city looked like. This place was a bit different then Shuggazoom. This city was more nature based. The houses were spread apart with their own yards. The city was surrounded by fields and meadows, and instead of cement paths and roads, they had dirt. The people walked about instead of using cars and trucks.

All the people looked sort of like Kunoichi. They just came in many different shades of black, white, yellow, orange, green, brown, purple, gray, and some came in a combination of colors. Others looked as though they were the same species of cats as the ones on Shuggazoom.

They stopped in front of a house with, symbols in the Hazzen written language that said Athelas, over the door. "Here is where I leave you." Kunoichi bowed and left. Antauri reached out and knocked on the wooden door. It wasn't long before the door began to open….

**Icefire:** (eating rice ball)

**Phyco Monkey:** Muwhahaha! A cliffy! They can be so annoying can't they? Please Review! Oh and before I forget, I'm discontinuing this fic until I finish my other story ' The Hidden Pair.' If I continued on with this story I would be spoiling a few things. I'm truly sorry though. And thank you **Princess Moon Shadow** for reminding me in just how long it's been since I updated. By the way I went back and rewrote the first three chapters (only a little bit. In chapter one I fixed the rushed beginning. Chapter two I made longer. And in Chapter three I fixed a few mistakes.). If you want to review those new and improved chapters go to my profile and send me a message. Be sure to include which chapter your reviewing.

**Japanese Translator:**

Kunoichi: Female Ninja

Athelas-sama: respected Athelas

**Egyptian Translator:**

Athelas: healer

Ammon: the hidden


	5. Nova's Rage

Me: I'm sorry this took so long!

Chiro: You'd better be! I've been sick for months!

Me: I said I was sorry! Anyway here's the new chapter! By the way today is my birthday! (March 20th) I'm now officially 15! Yay for me!

Chapter Five: Nova's Rage

The monkeys were absolutely silent. Each lost in their thoughts, but they were all thinking the same thing. Was Chiro okay? Did they make it to the planet unharmed? Were they on their way home now?

Nova was the only one not deep in thought. She was curled up in Chiro's chair, fast asleep. Sprx smiled at the sight of her sleeping form. The poor female had been so depressed that she had cried herself to sleep.

Sprx brushed away a few stray tears that still lingered on her wet cheeks. Nova didn't even stir she was too exhausted. Nova whimpered and mumbled, "no Chiro…it can't be…" it was obvious that she was having a nightmare.

Sprx sighed sadly then leaned close to Nova's ear and though he knew he was probably wrong he whispered, "Chiro's fine. He's getting better already." Nova quieted.

"She's really sad isn't she?" Otto asked as Sprx made his way over to his brothers.

"Yeah, she's taking it pretty hard. We all are." Sprx responded.

"I wish there was more I could have done for him." Gibson shook his head sadly. "I feel as though it's my fault he'd gotten as bad as he had. I should have been able to help him. I feel so useless."

Sprx placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You did the best you could. The medicine you gave him will probably help keep his fever from getting worse, and we all helped give him strength with our essences of the Power Primate."

"I suppose you're right," Gibson said, "thanks Sprx."

"No problem, that's what friends and brothers do. They help each other," Sprx responded.

They all jumped when the alarm went off. Nova jolted awake and looked around in surprise. Gibson went to the main computer and located the problem. "There is a hoard of one-hundred or more formless attacking the city!"

"Hyper Force go!" Nova cried.

The four monkeys ran out into the streets. They went instantly to the hoard and fought the formless. Nova was the one doing the most damage. Her fury at what Skeleton King had done to her Chiro gave her, her vicious fighting style.

She punched and destroyed formless, after formless without thought. The other three were not having such an easy time. The formless were doing more damage to them, than they were doing to the formless.

Soon the only sign of the formless were splatters of ooze that covered the sidewalks. The three males stared at Nova in shock; she had not a scratch on her. She stood there, head held proudly as she panted from the fight. The males, on the other hand, weren't so lucky. They were covered with gashes made from the formless claws.

Nova turned to face her brothers with a wild and vicious look in her pink eyes. Her eyes softened at the sight of her brothers. She walked over to them and sighed, "Are you guys alright?"

Before anyone could answer Otto fell over backwards. "Otto!" Nova cried and went to his side. Hey lay there unconscious and breathing heavily.

"He fainted from blood loss. We need to get him back to the robot immediately." Gibson reported.

"Well I can't carry him, my legs can barely hold my weight let alone Otto's too." Sprx said.

"I'll do it," Nova volunteered. "Help me get him on my back." Gibson and Sprx instantly rushed to her aid. Once the mechanic was on her back they ran back to the robot as fast as they could…

Me: Ha, ha! A cliffy!

Chiro: Hey! When are you going to make me better!

Me: You'll see! Please review!


	6. Wounded Wings

Me: I know you guys are waiting impatiently for me to update so here it is.

Chiro: Hey! I'm not in this one!

Me: I know. And I intend for you to be in the next one.

Chiro: When is the next chapter?

Me: When I finish 'The Hidden Pair'.

Chiro: I hate you.

Me: Aww come on. You don't really mean that. I know you love me. (Bats eyes)

Chiro: Can't-resist-the-eyes! Argh! (Hugs me tightly) I love you, I love you!

Me: I knew it! Works every time! Oh by the way... I DON'T WANT TO BE WOLF FOOD/BEVERAGE! See Otto is okay! Just read the chapter.

Icefire: (rolls eyes) Maxxaronie doesn't own SRMTHFG, but she is holding them hostage until the ransom is paid. Until then Maxxaronie can torture them, or not, till her heart's content. (Pauses) Do I get my rice ball now?

Me: Not until the end of the chapter!

Icefire: You're mean!

Me: All's fair in love and war.

Icefire: (question mark looms over her head) Say wha?

Me: (slaps for head) Never mind... Just read and review.

Chapter Six: Wounded Wings

Sprx sighed heavily and shifted in his chair. He glanced over at Nova who appeared to be on the brink of tears, once again. Of course he couldn't really blame her. The boy, whom she thought of as a son, was deathly ill and her brother was severely injured.

Nova was just outside of the med bay doors. She was nervously pacing back and forth. This had been going on for the past half hour. Nova had bandaged both Sprx and Gibson before Gibson had shooed them out of the med bay so he could work on Otto.

"Nova, your pacing is driving me nuts. And I believe you're wearing a groove into the floor." Sprx stated in agitation.

Nova halted abruptly and turned fiercely toward Sprx. "Knock it off!" She snapped harshly. "I'm worried and stressed. I don't need your complaints on top of it! If you want a pity party go find someone else to throw you one!" Nova's voice was cold and Sprx flinched at the sound.

"Sorry... I'm high strung too. I was just getting annoyed with your pacing." Sprx mumbled.

Nova sighed and rubbed her temples. "No, I'm sorry. Just because I'm stressed doesn't give me an excuse to take it out on you."

"Hey, it's okay. I shouldn't have set you off. I really should have thought before I spoke." He responded.

Their conversation was interrupted when the med bay doors opened. Gibson was standing in the doorway with a very grave expression on his face. Nova turned to completely face her blue brother; her anxiety was obvious in her pink eyes. "How is he?"

Gibson gave a tired sigh and rubbed his black eyes. "He sustained a significant amount of damage. Much more than Sprx and I, but he'll live. I had to put stitches in a few places that were pretty bad. Now he just needs a lot of rest, we all do."

"Can we see him?" Nova asked a little timidly.

"Yes, but don't keep him awake for too long. If he wants to go to sleep, let him and don't wake him." Gibson replied.

Nova nodded and looked back at Sprx. "I think I'll just hit the hay. I'm sure it'd be better for only one at a time to see him. I think you need to see him more than I do. You're the one who's getting very stressed over everything." Sprx responded to her glance. Nova hesitated. Seeing her hesitate Sprx said, "Go."

Nova turned and walked into the room. Otto was laying on one of the beds his black eyes were half lidded. "Hey, how you feeling Otto?" Nova asked as she came to stand beside him.

"A bit sore," Otto replied, "how about you and Sprx?"

"Sprx is fine, and I'm just stressed."

Otto gave a halfhearted smile and closed his eyes. Nova reached out to place a hand on her brother's cheek, but stopped when she remembered what Gibson had said about letting Otto sleep.

Otto opened his eyes, and seeing his sister start to withdraw her hand, he reached out and took a hold of her hand. He brought her hand to his cheek and rested it there. He took his hand away from her's and let his arm fall limply to the bed.

Nova gently rubbed Otto's cheek and he let out a content sigh. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. He allowed himself to slip into a peaceful sleep.

Nova continued to stroke her brother's cheek even after he was asleep. She smiled at his sleeping form. She watched his bandaged chest rise and fall with every slow, and steady breath he took. She hated the sight of his body lying there, battered and battle-worn.

She was glad he would live; he was always there to cheer everyone up in the more depressing times. He would tell a joke or say something stupid. Even just being himself would cheer every one up. Now that Otto was in such a bad state, who would cheer them up now? _Poor Otto..._ Nova looked up to the ceiling. _Poor Chiro... I hope he's all right._

Me: How did you like that chapter? Just drop me a review and tell me what you think.

Icefire: (Munching on a rice ball) The goodness!

Me: (rolls eyes) you are one warped dragon.

Icefire: Shut up.


	7. Don't Give In

Me: Sorry I took so long to post this. I've been having computer problems. The program this was originally typed under stopped working. I had to transfer it to a new program and it took awhile to get this thing in good shape. With out further ado on with the chapter!

Icefire: Maxxaronie doesn't own SRMTHFG, but she is holding them hostage until the ransom is paid. Until then Maxxaronie can torture them, or not, till her heart's content.

Chapter Seven: Don't Give in

The door opened and there stood a girl with shoulder length black hair and ice blue eyes. The girl was wearing a knee length dress. The top half was white the bottom half was light pink. Around the girl's waist, separating the two halves of the dress was a light blue ribbon.

"Jennifer?" Antauri asked in disbelief.

"Antauri? What are you doing here?" Jen asked but before Antauri could answer a loud crash was heard behind Jen. The girl winced and looked over her shoulder. A small black blur raced by, quickly followed by a violet furred monkey with sea blue eyes. There was a red collar with a gold bell on it on the monkey neck.

"Get back here Ivy!" the monkey cried.

"No!" a female voice responded.

Jen looked back at Antauri. "Can you wait a second?" Antauri nodded. Jen turned around and knelt. She sat there poised, every muscle tensed. When the black blur darted by again Jen's hand snapped out and grabbed the creature by the tail.

She stood up and there hanging by its tail was a very pissed looking meerkat. It had long wavy black hair with blue streaks. Around its neck was a light pink collar. Its right arm was bandaged.

The violet monkey came over to Jen, its tongue was hanging out as it panted. "Thanks a million Jen. She escaped when I tried to change the bandages on her arm."

"No problem, Wish." Jen said with a smile, but the smile faded into a serious frown. "I heard a crash before. What happened?"

"She kind of, bumped into one of the tables and a vase fell over." Wish said nervously.

Jen sighed. "I'll pick it up and tell Athelas that I wasn't paying attention and bumped into the table."

"But, Jen you'll get in trouble!" Wish exclaimed.

"Jirachi..." Jen scolded. "Don't lecture me alright? Just take care of Ivy." Jen handed the angry meerkat to Wish.

"Okay Jen." Wish held onto Ivy and left the room.

Jen turned her attention back to Antauri. "Anyway, what are you here for?"

"It's Chiro." Antauri replied and moved so the boy was in Jen's line of vision.

Jen covered her mouth and gasped. "Oh, no." she dashed out the door and to the hovering boy. She took in his features. His face was pale with the exception of his cheeks being a deep red. His breathing was shallow and ragged. He was gasping for the much needed air.

Carefully Jen pulled Chiro to her. Antauri slowly relaxed his telepathic hold on the boy, allowing him to rest fully in Jen's arms. She looked the black monkey in the eye. "Come quickly."

Jen dashed into the house followed by Antauri. She led him down the white-tiled hallways. They came to a room with the numbers 346 on the wooden door in gold letters. Jen opened the door and carried Chiro into the room. She gently placed him on top of the covers.

"Stay here with him. I'll go get Athelas." Jen said and ran out of the room. As she ran down the hallways her thoughts were panicked. _Oh, what is wrong with him? He is so ill. I doubt the monkeys would let anything happen to him. So how come they let the illness get so bad? Oh, father please guide me. _

She slid to a stop outside a door with the number 487 on the door and the name "Ochiharo" below it. Jen knocked on the door and waited anxiously. "Come in." Came the soft reply from within.

Jen opened the door and stepped inside. There woman with long blonde hair and piercing green eyes wearing the same thing as Jen. The only difference was she had a blue collar. Her cat-like ears were a light red color the same thing went for her tail and wings.

She was working with a boy who had bandages on one of his legs. The boy had dark brown hair, eyes, ears, and tail. His wings were light brown. He was wearing light green robes that reached his knees. The boy looked about 5.

"Athelas! There is an emergency! You are needed in room 346." Jen cried breathlessly.

Athelas blinked. "What kind of emergency?"

"There is a boy here who is having breathing problems, pale, and flushed cheeks. I doubt he got that way slowly. I know him and his friends and they never would have let him get this bad before they got help." Jen replied.

Athelas turned to the boy. "I've got to go Dylan. Some one else is in trouble." Dylan nodded. Athelas stood and jogged out of the room and down the hall. Jen closed the door to Dylan's room and raced after Athelas.

As she ran down the hall Jen felt her legs give way. She fell on the floor gasped. Her fists were clenched into fists. She looked to the ceiling and smiled. Standing over her was the transparent from of her father, the alchemist.

He no longer wore his dark robes but white robes with a gold belt instead of red. The hood was down and his gentle mismatch eyes were focused on Jen. On his back was a pair of black-feathered wings.

Jen lowered her head and closed her eyes tight. She forced herself onto her tiered legs. She looked up into her father's face and smiled. "Hello. It's been a while hasn't it?"

_Indeed it has, dear daughter._ His voice said gently within her head. He looked over his shoulder and vanished. Running down the hall was Mandarin.

"Jen!" Mandarin came to the girl's side. "What's going on? I saw Athelas running down the hall."

"It's Chiro. He is here and he is very ill."

"I'm coming too." Mandarin said stubbornly.

Jen held out her hand and Mandarin took it. Together they ran down the hall. Their eyes were filled with determination.

They ran up to the door with the numbers 346. Jen's legs trembled under her slight weight. She was surprised when strength flooded through her and eased away the strain in her legs._ Father..._ he had given her his strength.

_Promise me you'll never give in._ The voice floated to her as though it were smoke.

_I promise._ She replied.

Together they went inside. Athelas looked up at their entrance. "He is terribly ill... none of the medicines we have will help him..."

Jen's heart seemed to stop beating. Her father's transparent from appeared beside her once more. _This is the work of my evil side._ _I had created the virus when my evil side influenced me. He thought me, the good half, was gone forever. He thinks there is no way to cure the boy. _He looked at Jen and she looked up at him. _In order to cure him you need a feather from the feather dragon on Long Mountain. You will need the tear of the Croose Volcano phoenix, and lastly blood of Skeleton King himself._

_But how are we to get the blood from him? He has none._ Jen asked.

_You are his relative. Your blood is his blood. _Her father replied.

"I know what we need." Jen announced out loud.

"What? Even I don't know what is needed." Athelas said sadly.

"I know because I have a guardian angel."

"Guardian angel?"

"Yes, my father. He has told me we need a feather from the feather dragon of Long Mountain, a tear from the phoenix of Croose Volcano, and the blood of Skeleton King."

"How shall we obtain the blood of Skeleton King? He has none." Antauri piped up.

"I asked him that same question." Jen said and continued after a slight pause. It was obvious she was reluctant to surrender the next bit of info. "My father said I'm Skeleton King's relative. My blood is his blood."

"Very well we've got one of the items. We just need the feather and the tear." Athelas said. "Jen, would you be willing to go on an adventure?"

Jen saluted. "Anything for a friend."

Athelas nodded. "You've always been good with getting the objects I need. Go put on your travel cloths then come back here."

Jen nodded and dashed off. "I'm going with her." Antauri announced.

"No. Chiro needs you now. I can feel a strong connection between you and the boy. It is all that is keeping him alive." Athelas said. Antauri nodded in defeat. He knew she was right.

"No… You can't make her go alone." Chiro's weak voice drifted to them. They looked at the boy. He still looked as though he were still out cold. "She needs all the help she can get. I'll hold on until then. Go…" His voice trailed off and it was obvious that he had slipped into unconsciousness.

So what did you think? I'll try to post a new chapter every week. We'll see how well that goes... Please review!


	8. Staring on a Dangerous Journey

Me: Wow I actually updated _on time_. Sweetness! (Does a little dance) Hit it Icefire!

Icefire: Maxxaronie doesn't own SRMTHFG, but she is holding them hostage until the ransom is paid. Until then Maxxaronie can torture them, or not, till her heart's content.

Chapter Eight: Starting on a Dangerous Journey

Jen returned to the room where the others had been waiting. She was wearing a white blouse and light pink overalls. She had light blue gloves on her hands, light blue boots on her feet, and a light blue bag on her hips. A light pink ribbon sat upon her head.

"I'm ready to go Athelas." Jen said.

Athelas nodded and stood. She went over to Jen and embraced her. "Please be careful, Jennifer. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything ever happened to you."

Jen hugged Athelas back and smiled. "Don't worry I'll be careful. I have to come back for Chiro's sake. That knowledge will keep me going no matter what. I'll never give in. I've made that promise to my father. I've got the inner strength to get me there. Besides I've got a guardian angel to watch over me. Don't worry, mother."

"Mother?" Antauri asked confused.

Athelas released her daughter and turned to look at the black monkey. "Yes she is my daughter. When she was born she didn't have the traits of my people. I sent her to be raised with her father so that she would fit in with other children her age." She looked back at Jen. "Go now, Jennifer. Go and be swift. Fly on your father's wings."

Jen nodded and turned to leave. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "I'll be back soon, and that's a promise." Jen walked out the door, Mandarin, Antauri, and her father's transparent form close beside her.

They didn't go very far before they ran into Wish. "Hi, Jen! Are we going on another trip for herbs?"

Jen didn't answer. She went to stand before Wish, who watched her with confusion. Jen dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Wish. "No, Wish. I need you to stay here. You are the only one I can talk to telepathically. I need you to keep an eye on Chiro."

"Wha-" Wish began but Jen cut her off.

"Chiro has become very ill. I need you to stay here so I'll be able to know of Chiro's status. I'm sorry I can't take you with Wish." Jen said sadly.

"I...I understand Jen. Are Mandarin and Antauri going with you?"

"Yes."

Jen released Wish and stood. She turned to face Mandarin and Antauri. "Let's go."

Wish followed although she wasn't going. When they stepped outside Wish stopped at the door. Jen looked back at Wish over her shoulder. She watched as her father's form vanished before she turned and began to run down the path, followed by the orange monkey and the black monkey.

People watched her as she raced by. _I'm not going fast enough! _

A young boy with red hair, eyes, ears, tail, and wings joined them. "Hey where are you going in such a hurry?" Jen ignored the boy. "Hey I'm talking to you!" the boy made a grab for Jen but she dodged.

"Go away, Albert. I have no time for you." Jen increased her speed and so did Albert and the monkeys.

"Come now, Jen, just tell me and I'll leave you alone."

Jen rounded on him in her anger. "None of your business! There is a life on the line right now and I'm the only one who can save him! So piss off and let me be!" The monkeys and Albert stared at her in awe.

Jen increased her speed and Albert pulled up. He watched them go. She had never acted like that before. _It must be someone she was good friends with for her to act like that... or maybe I pushed her too far..._

They ran through a field of grass their muscles were tiring. They had been running for 1 hour straight. The violet colored moon hung in the black sky. Small violet stars twinkled, winking at her telling her she wouldn't let the boy down. Jen just hopped they were right.

After another hour there was no way they could run any longer. They stopped to rest. Mandarin and Antauri sat back to back, supporting each other. Jen sat away from them and took out a small device that looked like a ball. A holographic map appeared and Jen studied it. After she knew where the mountain was, considering it was closer, she put the map away.

She lay back and rested her hands under her head. She closed her eyes and forced herself to relax. Something furry pressed against her on her right and left. She opened her eyes and looked at the two monkeys. She brought her arms out from under her had and brought them around Antauri and Mandarin.

"How about we rest for now? Our muscles need a little time to recover and so does our depleted energy." Jen suggested.

As an answer both monkeys curled up against her and closed their eyes. Jen smiled at them and looked at the winking stars above. Her exhaustion finally got the best of her and she fell asleep.

What'd you think? REVIEW!


	9. Love

Me: Muwahahahaha! I'm on Chapter nine and I don't think I'm anywhere near being done yet!

Icefire: You're a freak.

Me: Oh, shut up. Do the disclaimer.

Icefire: Maxxaronie does not own SRMTHFG. She is how ever holding them hostage until the ransom is paid. The only thing that belongs to Maxxaronie in this chapter is the idea.

Chapter Nine: Love

"Can I get up _now_?" Otto whined.

"No, Otto." Gibson replied.

"_Why_?" Otto asked. Otto was sitting on the med bay bed. His body was covered in bandages. Otto's black eyes reflected his confusion and boredom.

"Because you only just received those injuries a few hours ago." Gibson answered and messaged hi temples. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

"But I feel better now!" Otto whined again, defending himself.

"Just because you _feel_ better, doesn't mean you _are_ better." Gibson informed.

Otto huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes held irritation and a slight tint of anger. Otto's irritation and anger melted away into sorrow and he became pouty. He placed his hands in his lap and looked down at them.

"Otto?" Gibson had noted the sudden change in his brother.

Otto looked up at Gibson. "It's Chiro. I'm worried about him. I wish I could have done something to help him…" Otto's voice trailed off and he looked down again.

Gibson sighed and placed a hand on the mechanic's shoulder. "I wish the same thing, Otto. I'm the one experienced in the medical field. I feel horrible knowing I could do nothing to help Chiro. What I can do _now_ is what is important. I can take care of you, Otto, and I'll do that to the best of my ability."

He sighed again. "I guess what I'm trying to say is it's nobody's fault. We can't look back on our past. We have to focus on the present and never give up hope."

Otto looked up into his brother's face. Tears welled up in his big black eyes and he threw his arms about Gibson's neck. "Thank you, Gibson. For making me feel better."

Gibson was taken by surprise. His brother was always a very loving monkey, but this was unexpected. Hesitantly Gibson brought his arms about Otto. "It was no trouble at all."

Nova was sinking deeper and deeper into depression. She sat in Chiro's chair once again, her knees hugged to her, and her chin resting on her knees. Her pink eyes were empty.

Sprx sighed and put down the game controller. Video games just weren't fun anymore. He looked at Nova and his eyes became sadder. He got to his feet and went to Nova's side.

She didn't even seem to see him. _I just know I'm going to get smacked for this._ He kissed Nova on the cheek. She blinked and turned to him. She lifted her head, released her knees, and allowed her feet to dangle over the chair's edge.

Slowly Nova extended her hand. Sprx closed his eyes and stiffened. He felt Nova's hand come to rest gently upon his cheek. Slowly he opened his eyes and his black met pink.

"You missed." She informed gently.

"What." Sprx asked, bewildered.

"You missed." She repeated. "Here let me help you." She placed her other hand on Sprx's other cheek. She guided Sprx's face to her and kissed him on the lips.

Sprx was startled, but he kissed her back. He wrapped his arms about her waist. They deepened their kiss.

Nova wrapped her arms about Sprx's neck. She slid forward so she could slide off the chair. Sprx moved with her, backing up a step. When Nova's feet touched the floor she pressed herself against him.

Finally they had to part for air. "Nova, I never knew." Sprx said breathlessly.

"Never knew what? That I loved you?"

"Yes." They stood there holding each other. Soaking in the other's warmth and comfort. "I just want to say one thing."

"What's that, Sprx?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Me: Was that enough of a Sprx/Nova moment? Just so you don't ask it was NOT I repeat it was NOT a Gibson/Otto moment at the beginning.

Otto: Yeah, I'm not that foolish. Who would want to get stuck with him? (Jabs a thumb at Gibson)

Gibson: Hey! I'm not that bad! Besides I wouldn't want to get stuck with you either!

Me: All right break it up you two! (To readers) Please review! Oh by the way I'm sorry this is a day late. I couldn't get it up until now.


	10. Sunset Dreams

Me: You guys already know the disclaimer. I'll just skip to the good stuff.

Chapter Ten: Sunset Dreams

Jen tightened her hold on the two robot monkeys in her sleep. It was almost as if she felt they would disappear if she lost her grip on them. This couldn't be help. She was having a dream she has had many times now.

Dream

It was ten years after Jennifer's fall from the tree. She was 14 summers old by this point in time. Her injury had healed and it was but a memory, only a small scar lingered as proof.

She had grown into quite the young woman. Her body's curves had filled out. Her black hair had lengthened to her lower back. Her blue eyes were calm and sharp. She wore robes similar to her father except they were violet like Jirachi's fur.

She stood in the main room of the Super Robot. She hung back from her father and 6 of the monkeys. Only Jirachi remained by her side. Jennifer's hand clutched Jirachi's metal one. Tears poured down the young females cheeks.

It was finally the day, the day when the 8 of them would be put in dormant. They were going to be put into a deep sleep for a long time. The worst thing was Jirachi and Jennifer would be separated from the others, and each other.

The others walked into their tubes. Mandarin stopped and came running back to Jennifer. She released Jirachi's hand and knelt, her arms open. Mandarin threw his arms about the girl's neck and she wrapped her arms about his back, holding him close.

"Good bye, Jennifer." He said tearfully.

"Good bye, Mandarin. I'll find you one day. I promise." She whispered. They released each other and he went to Jirachi and hugged her. They parted and Mandarin went obediently to his tube.

Nova had been refusing to go inside. The alchemist set the yellow monkey within her tube. The three left watched as their memories were erased and they were put in a deep sleep.

The alchemist turned. "Come," was all he said before walking off.

Jirachi and Jennifer held hands and followed. He led them to a room Jennifer had never seen before. Her father gestured to two separate pods. They knew what it meant. They let go of each other and stepped inside their respective tubes.

A whitish gas entered Jennifer's tube. She felt herself growing sleepy. Her mind became fuzzy and her memories drifted from her. All went black until many, many, many, years latter.

End Dream

Jen opened her blue eyes slowly. Why did this dream haunt her? Was it because it was her saddest memory from her past? Or was there another reason? Whatever the reason she wished it wouldn't haunt her every night.

She moved her arms closer to herself. She stiffened. Some things or should she say some ones were missing. She sat bolt upright and sighed in relief. They were sitting together watching the rising sun.

Jen couldn't help, but smile. This reminded her of when she was younger and they all would watch the sunsets from the robot's head. She got to her feet and went over to them. She carefully sat herself beside Mandarin.

"Why didn't you let me know that you were going to watch the sunset?" She inquired of the two males.

"We did not wish to wake you." Antauri replied.

"Since when is that an excuse?" Jen teased.

"Since I said so." Mandarin responded.


	11. The Battle For Life

OMG! 106 reviews! I think I just about poo my pants! The other day I suddenly thought to myself 'I wonder how many reviews I have'. I checked and I nearly uh, "crapped my pants" as the saying goes.

Anyway I think I'll just get to the story seeing as how I'm so late. By the way, sorry about that. I didn't go to my grandfathers on Friday I went on Saturday instead. I go to his house kind of late at night so I can't use the computer until the morning, BUT I couldn't use it then either. I had a friggin' pain in the ass Biology report I had to type up. AND I'm friggin' lazy!

Disclaimer: If you don't know it by now you have problems. (Just like me!)

Key 

_Thoughts_

'_Talking through telepathy'_

_(Action while using telepathy: laugh, sigh, whimper, etc.)_

End Key Chapter 11: The Battle For Life 

Chiro's breathing was getting worse. His body was constantly in a cold sweat and his flush was deepening. His frail form was occasionally wracked with a coughing fit and when the fit was over, the blood had to be wiped away. He trembled in his sleep and whimpered.

He was having difficulty keeping his word. Chiro had told Antauri he'd hold on. The saying "easier said than done" fitted to the situation in which Chiro found himself.

Chiro's body was fragile and ravaged by a virus. The Deadly Virus. It was eating away at his body. Taking it apart from the inside out.

It was only a matter of time before his frail form would cease to live. Until that time his immune system was fighting back. It was an all out war and his body was the battlefield.

But was this battle to be won? It had to be. The life of a young teenaged child was on the line. If the war inside his body wasn't won by his immune system soon… he would die.

Chiro whimpered again. He called to someone who wasn't there. He called for his fatherly figure, who was doing his best to obtain the ingredience needed to cure the boy of the Deadly Virus. "Antauri…"

Athelas turned her attention to Chiro as he called. He was growing worse without his friend there. As his connection to the child weakened with distance, the boy became increasingly ill.

Athelas reached out and stroked his head, running her fingers gently through his hair. He seemed to relax slightly at the touch. She wasn't Antauri, but she was someone who cared.

The door opened and Wish came in. Her sea blue eyes were sad. She stood just inside the room, watching the scene before her. Wish shifted her weight slightly, causing the golden bell at her neck jingled softly.

"Athelas?" the violet furred monkey asked after a short pause. "You should go get some rest. I'll stay here with him."

The blonde sighed. She knew her friend was right. "All right, but keep a close eye on him." She stood and left the room.

Wish watched after her for a moment before going to the boy's side. She placed one of her metal hands upon his forehead. Chiro shivered at her touch.

She removed her hand and picked up a thermometer that rested on the bed table. She coaxed the boy's mouth open and placed it under his tongue. She waited a minute and took it out.

She read the number and nearly dropped the glass object in her hands. It read 109. Well past deadly, by 3 degrees to be exact. How is it he was still alive? Wish put the thermometer back where it goes and looked at Chiro again.

It was then she could sense it. Chiro wasn't alone in this war after all. His friends and the Power Primate were there to help. And she wasn't about to be left out.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. Slowly she reopened her eyes and found herself in darkness. This didn't bother her. She had visited the plane of her mind before. Little glowing dots that looked like stars faded into view. It looked almost as though she were in space somewhere.

She scanned the vast expanse of the stars. Each one was a memory, a power, a personality. She stopped when she saw a star with a green glow. There. She floated to it.

It was a small glass orb with green energy trapped inside. She reached out a hand and touched it with her fingertips. It was warm and comforting. "Help Chiro. This is a battle he cannot win on his own. I shall send you to him. You are a major general. Defend him, then you shall return to me. Now go."

The orb began to glow with a blinding light. It engulfed the universe of her mind, before it faded. She was left in darkness once again.

Wish opened her eyes and nodded to herself in satisfaction. The power she sensed was stronger now. And it surrounded him with a faint glow.

She had contributed to the war.

Something brushed her mind. _Jen…_

'_Wish are you there?'_

'_Of course I'm here! This is my mind isn't it?'_

_(Nervous laugh) 'Yeah, sorry, I wasn't thinking. How's Chiro?'_

_(Sigh) 'Not so great. His temperature has sky rocketed to 109. He's having more trouble breathing too. I've given him my essence of the Power Primate to help him, but I don't know how much help that'll be._

'_That's bad…Just keep a close eye on him until we get back.'_

'_I will. I'll do what I can for him.'_ The connection faded. "Don't worry, Chiro. I'm here for you." She reached out and began to run her metal fingers through his wild black hair. "I promise you that."

"Thank you… Wish." His voice was forced and weak.

"Anything for a friend.

I hope this was worth the wait. Sorry again!

**Reply Reviews:**

_Spdgirl:_ Sorry I didn't update that soon.

_4Evermonkeyfan:_ Glad you think that.

_shamaru1:_ I'm really pleased to know that so many people like this. I haven't had a single flame for this story. Chiro will be all right.

_Crystal Persian:_ I'm no genius. You're exaggerating. Glad to hear you like the story though!


	12. Endurance

Um, just a quick authors note before I begin. I have a beta... BUT I can't remember who it is! I'm such an idiot... I can't remember their name. If you are my beta and you are reading this LET ME KNOW. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this?

Chapter 12: Endurance

Jen told the other to about what Wish had told her. It upset them to know that he was weakening. But it also encouraged them to go faster than ever before.

Jen and Antauri seemed to have limitless energy. Mandarin, how ever, became tiered rather quickly. Jen took notice and stopped. She crouched, giving him her back. "Climb on. I'll carry you."

Mandarin complied. He pressed his chest against her warm back. He wrapped his arms loosely about her neck. Jen took hold of his legs and stood up. Hesitantly Mandarin rested his head against hers and wrapped his tail around her waist.

Antauri was watching from a few feet ahead of them. He was patient, knowing that his brother never did have much stamina. But he had expected Jen to be the same. She was, after all, just a child. He stiffened suddenly and strained his ears. He could have sworn he heard Chiro calling to him.

Jen ran up to the black monkey. "Okay, all set to go." She announced and they started off again. They were on a mission. A mission to save someone dear to them. This wasn't one of those movies or books where the ill child gets better miraculously in no time. This was a real living, human, child they were dealing with.

As they traveled along they came across a stream. They stopped beside it for a short break. They drank their fill from the crystal clear water and ate plants that Jen had pointed out as edible.

Jen took out the map and studied it while the other two rested. She confirmed that they were heading in the right direction to the mountain. Upon further studying she determined the distance to that mountain.

"That's Long Mountain over there." Jen pointed to a tall mountain to the east. "According to the map we are approximately 3 miles away. We should get there in a little over a half hour if we continue at our pace."

Mandarin raised an invisible eyebrow at her. He crossed his arms over his chest. His ruby eyes watched her inquiringly.

"What?" Jen demanded

" 'According?' 'Approximately?' Since when did you talk like that? You actually sound smart." He teased.

"I'm smart," she returned defiantly. "I just don't like to let on that I'm smart. Did you notice people don't hound me for information? It's because they don't think I'm intelligent. Besides you have to be intelligent to read a holographic map."

She stood and stretched her stiff muscles. "We're wasting time, let's go." The other two got to their feet and stretched themselves. Jen turned her back to Mandarin and crouched. He immediately climbed on and the girl stood. They started off again in the direction of the mountain.

When they reached the mountain's base Jen groaned. It was tall and covered by forests. Jen forced herself not to complain. They had to get to the top. The trio began their long climb up the mountain.

By nightfall they found a nice flat spot that was covered with grass and surrounded by trees and underbrush. It was perfect for a resting place. It was sheltered and would be more comfortable then the rocky mountainside they had been climbing.

When Mandarin had climbed off her back, Jen aloud herself to collapse upon the ground. Her legs throbbed from the climb and she had a feeling it would be worse tomorrow. Though she was surprised she had held out as long as she had.

The group ate and drank some of the water and plants Jen had saved from their stop at the stream. Jen curled up in a ball almost right after she had finished her "meal." She yawned and shivered slightly at the slight chill of the night.

Mandarin wiggled into the girl's arms and snuggled against her. Jen pulled him tighter to herself, grateful for his warmth. Antauri soon joined them, snuggling himself up against her back. Jen relaxed and was glad for the warmth they provided before slipping of to sleep.

Not long after Mandarin followed suite. Only Antauri remained awake. He was alert, listening to the sounds around him. After a few minutes he surrendered to the much-needed sleep, not noticing the pair of eyes watching the trio.

Dream

Jennifer slowly opened her eyes. Where was she? What was she? Who was she? Why couldn't she remember anything? What was going on?

She looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was in a glass tube of sorts. Beyond the glass that confined her was a room filled with machines. Thick cables attached the bottom of her tube to those machines. They were monitoring her, keeping close tabs on her status.

Upon further observation she noted that the room was a gray color. In fact the walls, ceiling, floor, and walls were all made of metal. As she continued to survey the room a man and a woman caught her eye. They were smiling in at her.

The man had dark hair, almost black, with dark brown eyes. He wore a navy blue T-shirt and jean pants. In one hand was what looked like a violet covered book. The woman on the other hand had light brown hair that was cropped to chin length. Her eyes were an emerald green. She wore a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt. In her arms was a pink bundle.

The man reached out and pressed a button on the closest machine. There was a hissing sound and some of the glass shifted to the side of the tube, forming a door. Jennifer stepped out hesitantly, he violet robes fluttered about her ankles.

Jennifer's curiosity got the best of her and she cautiously approached the other female. She stood on her toes and tried to peer into the pink bundle. The woman chuckled and tilted the bundle so Jennifer could see. Inside was a small baby.

The baby's eyes were blue and the hair was a dark blonde. "Her name is Jessica." The woman said in a gentle tone, almost as though she were talking to a 2-year-old.

"Jessica…?" Jennifer repeated slowly.

"Yes hat's right. What's your name?"

Jennifer looked away from the baby to look into the woman's eyes. She paused a moment before responding. "Jennifer." That was all she could remember. Other then her name her mind was blank.

"Jennifer? That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you."

"Do you want to come with us Jennifer?" the man asked and she looked at him. "We could be your parents."

"Parents?" Jennifer tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes, people who take care of you and love you. Would you like that?"

Jennifer nodded. "Yes that would be…nice."

"I'm to be called "Mom" and he is to be called "Dad." Do you understand?" the woman asked.

"Yes."

"Let's go home. It'll be odd for a while. You won't age for the next 14yrs according to the notes left by the Alchemist. But that doesn't matter." Together they left the room.

End Dream

I finished another chapter! I'll try to put chap. 13 up sometime this week.

**Reply Reviews:**

_love-writer:_ I've update!

_Chiro4eva:_ I'm glad you like it. I've updated ASAP

_shamaru1:_ Yeah, I know. It pulled at my heart too. It was hard to write chap 10. It was harder to write chap 17. Yeah I'm writing ahead. I'm so far on chapter 19. I have too much free time.

_princess moon shadow:_ I'm glad you like it!

_4Evermonkeyfan:_ Thanks. I didn't realize it take someone brave to write about death. I guess I've read so many books and stories with it I didn't think about it. But I'll admit it was hard to write about our favorite little monkey boy dying. And of course Wish is on his side. She's loyal to her friends whether they're in need or not.

_purplewriter22:_ I'm glad you tought this was good. Don't feel bad. Pretty much everyone told me they felt for Chiro. You'll have to wait and see what happens in the end though!

_spdgirl: _I'm glad you thought the chapter was okay. I like to hear that from my readers.

_Crystal Persian:_ I'm happy knowing that you liked the chapter. And if you recal our deal earlier you know what'll happen.


	13. This is not a chapter, but a note

**Me:** I'm sorry, guys this is not a chapter. This is just a little note letting you know that I will not be able to update this for some time. My mother took the notebook with this story in it. Again my apologies. Bows

**Gaara: **Wow you're being polite for once.

**Me:** Shut up. No one asked you!


	14. Dragon's Cave

Me: Hello, dear readers! I've finally been given back my notebook! YAY! I can continue the story!

Chiro: And I can get better! I've been sick for almost a year! A year!

Me: You'll get over it. Anyway without further ado let the chapter begin 'cause I know you are all waiting anxiously.

Key

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Memories_

_//Dragon's telepathy//_

End Key

Chapter 13: Dragon's Cave

The trio continued on their way up the mountain. Jen had taken it upon herself to carry Mandarin and be the navigator. She didn't mind it though, she was just glad to be helpful.

They jumped from rock-to-rock when the way was rocky and strained their legs when they came to hills. All the while they never gave up hope.

Toward the afternoon the sky had clouded over and the clouds released their burden. The rain poured down in gallons, and the trees did little to shelter them from it. Eventually Antauri began to tire.

Jen ended up carrying him too. She had Mandarin clinging to her back and Antauri cradled to her chest. As she climbed she clutched Antauri to herself tightly.

Jen stopped dead in her tracks. Antauri looked up at her, confused. She had seen something dash ahead. It stopped close enough where she could see its shape, but far enough away where she couldn't make out its features. The shadow was watching them, waiting.

Jen stepped closer, slowly and hesitantly. Just as she got close enough to almost see the creature clearly it dashed a head again. It stopped and waited again, watching them once more.

Jen stopped. _'What is that thing?'_

"I think who ever, or what ever, it is wants us to follow it." Antauri observed. "Should we follow it?" Jen asked and looked to Antauri.

There was a pause. The creature remained patient, waiting for them from a distance. Was it going to lure them into a trap? Or was it going to help? The trio didn't know, but they had to decide what to do.

"I say we follow it." Jen announced.

"What if it's a trap?" Mandarin demanded. "It could be luring us to its den so it can catch us and eat us."

"Then I'll just have to kick its ass." Jen replied bluntly. "Besides, it might be trying to help us out of the rain. I'm more than willing to get out of it. Even my underwear is soaked. And the weight of the water is making you two heavy."

"I agree with Jen. We need to get out of the rain. And if we're lucky that thing will know were the feather dragon lives." Antauri said.

Mandarin sighed. "Fine you out number me 2 to 1. Let's go."

Jen smiled triumphantly and pushed forward. She followed the shadow as it jumped up the mountainside. Not knowing where it was leading them.

The shadow hopped onto the ledge of a cave where it stopped. It turned to look at them. It stretched itself out. A pair of 1-foot long wings extended as the shadow stretched. The wings looked too small for its body. The figure stopped stretching and folded the wings.

The figure turned its back on the three to face the cave entrance. It glanced over its shoulder once before facing forwards again. It entered the cave, vanishing from their sight.

Jen carried the two monkeys up to the ledge. Once on the ledge they insisted they be put down. Jen did as they asked. They walked into the cave side-by-side.

It was pitch black inside the cave. They strained their eyes and ears, trying to see or hear, but nothing came to them. They were nervous. An enemy could be right under their nose without them knowing.

Antauri and Mandarin activated their night vision. Jen reached into her hip bag and fumbled around in it. Her hand brushed over the object she sought and she put them on. It was a pair of goggles the color of dried blood.

The moment they were on the cave became clear. The walls and floor were worn smooth. What kind of creature lived in a place like this? What would smooth out the walls in such a fashion? They had never heard of such a thing.

Jen looked at the two monkeys, puzzled by what she saw. "You look absolutely ridiculous." Mandarin commented.

"They're night vision goggles. Quite frankly I don't care how ridiculous they look. As long as they get the job done they stay." Jen defended.

She looked once more about the cave. The air was warm and it was constantly circulating. The pattern in which it circulated made the air about them fresh and clean. What lived here? What kind of creature could cause the air to behave in such a matter?

A growl came from deep within the cave's depths. The three froze, every muscle in their bodies tense. What ever lived there sounded big. Really, _really_, BIG. There came the thudding of large feet upon the ground. The cave floor trembled slightly with ever step the beast made.

Without really thinking of her actions, Jen pushed the two monkeys behind her. They looked at her, startled. Was she _crazy_? Jen raised her fists in a fighting stance. Her blue eyes narrowed as she stared into the cave.

The creature loomed into view. The beast nearly took the three's breath away. It was a dragon. The feather dragon of which they sought.

It was about 20 feet long from snout to tail. It was maybe about 15 feet tall and covered by feathers so white they rivaled fluffy white clouds. It stood upon slender, yet powerful hind legs. Instead of forelegs (front legs) there were large feathered wings. The feathers were white, tipped with sapphire blue.

The tail was similar to a bird's. It was made of three long feathers. Each of the feathers had a sapphire marking. The dragon's eyes were sapphire.

"The feather dragon…"Mandarin breathed.

"Guess we "got lucky" eh, Mandarin?" Jen asked.

Mandarin nodded. "Yeah, I guess we did."

The dragon raised its head high and looked down upon them, freezing the three under its gaze. It radiated power and strength. There was no doubt that this beast was capable of killing them in an instant if it wished to do so. How were they to get a feather from it?

The dragon's eyes stared at Jen. Why did this girl look so familiar? Maybe… The dragon's eyes went blank.

_A man in dark robes stood before the dragon. His hood was down, exposing his shoulder length black hair. His miss match eyes sparkled, reflecting the smile upon the man's lips._

_Beside him stood a woman, a felinadon. Her hair was golden blonde and her eyes were emerald. The cat-like ears and tail were red. Her small-feathered wings matched her ears and tail._

_In her arms was a bundle of light violet blankets. In the bundle was a little baby. The baby had a mass of silky black hair upon its head. The eyes were large and innocent, yet they were the piercing color of ice._

The dragon blinked and looked down at the young girl that stood before it. Why did that memory come back to it? Unless… Could this girl be the baby from all those years ago? How was that possible? The child would have to be about 1, 028 years old now.

Yet… She only looked like a 14-year-old human girl. Humans had a shorter life span than felinadon, granted she was half felinadon. Could she have inherited her mother's long life span?

Jen was unsure of what to do. The dragon had looked ready to attack, but it had looked at her and froze. Those brilliant sapphire eyes went blank. It blinked a few seconds later and the eyes returned to normal. Now it seemed to be pondering something. What was going on?

Movement by the dragon's hind leg caught Jen's attention. A girl poked her head out. Her dark chocolate brown eyes held curiosity, but they were shy. Her hair was chocolate brown with blonde streaks and reached just past her shoulders. A pair of black cat ears rested atop her head.

'_She's a felinadon!'_ Jen thought in surprise. "Huh?" A small wing with royal blue feathers tipped with royal purple stretched into view.

'_Could she be the one who led us here?'_ Jen pondered and took a step closer to get a better look at the girl.

_//You, girl!// _The dragon snapped, using telepathy.

The three jumped at the thunderous voice that echoed off the walls. Jen looked up into the dragon's face. "Y-yes?" She stammered. She had been hoping to not sound so frightened, but that was flushed down the toilet the moment she opened her mouth.

_//Who are your parents?// _The voice was thunderous,and impatient.

Jen was proud of who her parents were. She straightened herself up and shoved all fear from her body. "My father was a human alchemist whose name is unknown. My mother is a felinadon named Aloe, preferably Athelas."

_//Hmm…//_ The dragon rolled this new piece of information through its mind. _//What is your name, girl?//_ It demanded.

Jen inclined her head proudly. "Jennifer."

_//"Jennifer, huh? How old are you?//_

At this Jen paused. Now how to explain this… "Well I'm technically 1,028 years old, but my body is still at 14."

_//Elaborate.//_ The dragon commanded.

"I was only 14 when my father put me in dormant. I was asleep for 1,000 years and when I did wake I didn't age for another 14 years. Meaning I only just started to age again."

_//Then my suspicions are correct.//_ The dragon's voice was no longer fierce. It was soothing and calm. _//You are that new born my friend and his wife brought for me to see 1,028 years ago.//_

The dragon lowered its head and nudged Jen in the chest with its snout. Jen stroked the feathered muzzle and the dragon made a purring sound deep in its throat, much like a cat. The large sapphire eyes closed, showing the dragon was content.

The girl that had been hiding for the past few minutes came out from behind the dragon's leg. Now that she was out in the open they could get a better look at her.

She was Jen's height. She had a black tail that matched her ears. She wore a black mini skirt and a royal blue tank top. Tied about her neck was an emerald green ribbon. Her feet were bare, but that didn't seem to bother her any.

The dragon cracked open and aye and noted their attention was focused on the girl. It closed its eye again. _//That's my adopted daughter, Krystal. I found her lost at the bottom of my mountain 4 years ago. I took her in and cared for her as though she were my own offspring.//_

"It's nice to have someone to love and care for you." Jen mused. "I was adopted in this time frame, myself. But all this talk of love reminds me." She backed away from the dragon, who, opened its eyes and peered at her in confusion. "We need one of your feathers. A friend of mine is severely ill and dying. We need one of your feathers and a tear from the phoenix if we want to cure him."

_//What do you mean?//_ The dragon tilted its head and Krystal came to stand by its shoulder.

"He has what we call the "Deadly Virus." He has only had it a couple of days and he has already reached a temperature of 109 degrees. Can't we please have one feather? We want to save him and this is the only way." Jen begged.

_//I can do better then that.//_

"May I inquire as to what you mean?" Antauri asked.

_//I can carry the three of you to the phoenix. She is a friend of mine. You'll get there faster on my back. I'll give you my feather when we get to the city.//_ The dragon ruffled the feathers on its wings. _//But we'll have to wait until the rain stops. I can't fly very well with wet feathers. If I were you I'd take this chance to rest.//_

Jen looked at the other two who nodded. Jen looked back to the dragon and bowed politely. "Very well. Thank you very much for your assistance."

The dragon nodded. _//There is no need to thank me. After all you are a friend from a long ago past.//_

Jen walked over to the wall of the cave with Antauri and Mandarin. The three sank to the floor. Jen removed her goggles and put them back in her bag. Without them she couldn't see of course, but they were in a safe place and she was going to go to sleep. There was no need for sight.

Jen's eyelids drooped closed and she lay herself down, her head coming to rest in Mandarin's lap. He smiled and began to stroke her hair affectionately. Jen was soon sound asleep. Antauri found himself smiling as he watched his brother and the girl.

"She really liked you doesn't she?" A voice asked timidly.

Mandarin's hand stilled and both monkeys looked up at Krystal, who, was kneeling in front of them. Mandarin looked back down at Jen. "Yes, we've been friends for 1,028 years now. I used to help care for her when she severely injured."

"Severely injured?" Krystal inquired and crept closer, curious and eager to learn more.

"Yes. When she was 4 I didn't really like her. She was upset and confused by this and ran to the park. She was sitting in a tree when the branch broke. Jen had landed on her back, severely injuring her. It was bad enough where she might have been paralyzed. But she had a strong will and her power that hid deep inside healed her."

"As her body healed I stayed by her side. I was her caretaker, her best friend. I wasn't alone though. Wish, a violet monkey, helped when I couldn't be there." Mandarin began to run his fingers through her hair again. His eyes were soft and a small loving smile rested upon his lips. Jen was like a sister to him.

They sat in silence, listening to the sounds of the rain outside. It was a comfortable silence. No one was in a rush to break it.

Jen coughed in her sleep. Mandarin's brow furrowed in worry. Could she have gotten the virus too? Was it contagious? Or was this just a minor cold?

Mandarin shot Antauri a nervous glance. Antauri's olive met ruby. "She doesn't have the virus. She would have been in worse shape if she had it. It's probably just a cold. The journey most likely just weakened her immune system a little, just enough for her to catch a cold." Antauri reassured.

Mandarin relaxed ad looked down at Jen's peaceful face. It reassured him even further. She seemed unbothered by the coughing.

After a while the rain ceased its onslaught and the evening sun came out. _//Let's go.//_ The dragon crouched near by, giving them easier access to its back.

Mandarin gently shook Jen's shoulder to wake her. She sat up and blinked. She looked about, rather dazed and groggy from being woken from her sleep. Mandarin couldn't help but chuckle at Jen's puzzled expression. He got to his feet and was followed by Antauri. Jen quickly followed their lead.

The faint sunlight was strong enough to illuminate the cave to some extent. Well enough for Jen to see without the goggles anyway. The three went to the dragon's side. The two monkeys looked at each other, silently asking 'who's going to get on first?'

Jen rolled her eyes at seeing the two boys look at each other like that. She climbed up onto the large beast's back and settled herself there. Antauri and Mandarin quickly followed her lead. Krystal stood of to the side, however. Her eyes glittered with excitement. She knew what was going on. She was eager to stretch her wings.


	15. Kaze, Wind

Me: Wow, another chapter within 24 hours of each other.

Icefire: You are either goofing off or you have no life.

Me: Uh… I think it's both…sweat drops

Icefire: I believe it.

Me: Anyway on with the chapter!

Key

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Memories_

_//Dragon's telepathy//_

End Key

Chapter 14: Kaze, Wind

The dragon stepped out onto the ledge and into the sun. It spread its large wings and allowed a slight breeze it conjured up with its ability to tussle its feathers. The large wings beat at the air, throwing powerful gust of wind. The wings lifted the dragon and its riders off the ground.

It flew high into the air and began to circle. Soon Krystal could be seen. She stepped onto to the ledge and looked up at them. She smiled and waved enthusiastically.

She stretched out her small wings and paused, allowing them to catch a breeze beneath them. With a single beat of her wings Krystal was in the air. The dragon stopped circle and used air currents to hold itself up in the air.

Krystal flew up to them, her small wings having no trouble with her weight. She was grinning at them joyfully. Her wings only made slight fluttering sound as she flapped them. Their sound was almost unheard do to the loud thudding the dragon's wings made.

The dragon dipped its right wing to turn and flew to the north, Krystal flying along side. The hair toyed with Jen's black hair, whipping it behind her like a banner. She could faintly recall something from when she was still very young.

_She was about 2 years old. Her father was sitting behind her, arms wrapped about her. They sat upon the back of a large white-feathered beast. The wind whistled in her ears and played with her hair._

_She was laughing, enjoying the ride she was getting. Her laughter got her father laughing too. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Isn't this fun little one? He's an impressive creature, Kaze is."_

_The alchemist patted the feathered creature beneath them. The large head turned to look at them. "Thank you, Kaze, for allowing my daughter and I to ride on your back."_

_The dragon purred deep in its throat in response to his thanks. The large sapphire eyes focused upon the laughing child a moment before Kaze turned his head forward again. The dragon flew on as the city came into view._

Jen blinked and looked at Mandarin who sat around a foot in front of her. Antauri was sitting a foot in front of him.

She jumped when a pair of arms wrapped about her from behind. She looked over her shoulder and a smile crept onto her lips. It was her father. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

_: Isn't this fun little one? He's an impressive creature, Kaze is. :_

Jen's eyes widened slightly. He had said those exact words to her years ago. Does that mean…? She looked at the back of the dragon's head. Was this dragon Kaze? His head was exactly the same as the one from her flash back.

Jen tried to consider the possibility, but her thoughts were interrupted when she coughed slightly.

Her father whispered in her ear once more. _: You're catching cold. You need to be careful and try not to get sick. Your immune system is weaker than most people's. :_

_: I am: _Jen questioned. She had never been told this before.

_: Yes. Your mother's immune system is vulnerable to human illnesses. And my immune system was vulnerable to felinadon illnesses. :_

_: I see… :_ Jen felt her father's hold loosen before vanishing. Jen looked back, confused. He was gone.

Jen could feel the air growing warmer. She turned her attention forward. Looming ahead of them was a volcano. _'This is it. The tear of the phoenix.'_ Jen's muscles tensed eagerly.

They circled the volcano twice before landing on the lip of a cave. Jen, Mandarin, and Antauri slid down from the dragon's back. Krystal landed not too far away and went over to them.

"Enjoy the flight?" She asked.

"It was an amazing experience." Mandarin replied and Antauri nodded his head in agreement.

"It reminded me of a time when I was little." Jen replied and smiled. She looked to the feather dragon, who was watching them. "Your name is Kaze. Isn't it?"

The dragon nodded. _//That it is.//_

"That means you're a male."

_//Yes, the last male of my kind and the last feather dragon.//_

"That's sad…" Jen trailed off and looked at her feet.

"Um, aren't we supposed to b getting a phoenix tear for your friend?" Krystal interjected, changing the subject. She knew her parent was touchy on that subject.

Antauri nodded. "He needs it as soon as possible. If we don't get it to him soon we'll lose him." Antauri's eyes saddened greatly at the thought.

Mandarin placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll get to him in time."

_//Stay close to Krystal. If my phoenix friend sees that I have allowed you to get close to my offspring she will see that you are no threat.//_

The three got closer to Krystal. Kaze took the lead and began to walk deeper into the cave. The four followed, keeping alongside the large dragon. For a while the only sound was their footsteps. Mainly Kaze's though.

At last Krystal broke the silence. "So…What's your friend like? You know the sick one."

"Which one?" Jen asked and sweat dropped.

Krystal tilted her head. "What do you mean? You have more than one friend who is sick?"

Mandarin and Antauri looked at Jen, puzzled. "In a way yes." She replied to the felinadon's question.

"Could you clarify?"

"Chiro has the Deadly Virus, so his body is severely ill. Then there is Sprx, who is a sick minded pervert."

"I have to agree with Jen on that one." Mandarin sighed and sweat dropped. His brother certainly had problems.

"Although I do not wish to admit it, so do I." Antauri sighed.

"I meant the one with the Deadly Virus. I didn't realize you had another sick friend." Krystal clarified.

"Chiro?" Jen asked and placed the pointer finger of her right hand on her chin in thought. "Well, I'm only up to his shoulder." Jen began. "He has wild hair the same color as mine and blue eyes like me." She scratched the back of her head.

"He holds a power similar to mine. It's called the Power Primate. Um… He's kind and gentle. He is loyal to his friends and will do anything he can to protect them." Jen sighed. "And he's as stubborn as hell when it comes to defending them. Oh yeah! And he's really brave."

Krystal's eyes got all dreamy. "He sounds so wonderful… I want so badly to meet him." She snapped out of her dreamy state and looked at Jen with pleading eyes. "There isn't anything between you two is there?"

Jen shook her head. "Nope. He's just like a brother to me. Nothing less, nothing more."

Krystal's eyes returned to their dreamy state. "I wonder if he like felinadons…" She pondered aloud. "I'd better look nice when I see him!" She began to preen her wings and hair, pulling out all the leaves and sticks.

Jen rolled her eyes. Girls. They always try to look nicer than usual for a guy. What did it matter? Shouldn't the guy like you for who you are, not how you look?

Krystal gasped and grabbed Jen's hand, yanking her from her thoughts. "Come on!" Krystal exclaimed and pulled the human child forward, dragging her down the tunnel.

Mandarin blinked after the two girls for a moment, before an over protective feeling began to seize him. Kaze sensed the sudden emotions from the orange furred monkey. _//Don't worry. Krystal is just excited to see Atsui. No harm will come to your human.//_

Mandarin was still worried, but knew Kaze was right. His footsteps were lighter; he was itching to race after the girls. But he controlled himself.

Antauri noted his brother's edginess. "Jen has a lot of power in that frail human body of hers. Do you recall when Jen purified you?"

Mandarin looked at Antauri. "Yes I remember. How could I not?"

_Mandarin hesitated a moment, as though he were trying to quell a battle within himself. Finally he answered, "I... I... I do trust you. Please help me. I don't want to be this way anymore. I need to be free from the Skeleton King."_

_Jen could hear the pleading tone in his voice. Her eyes softened. "Kneel so I can touch your forehead." Mandarin did so. "Close your eyes so I can transfer my memories to you and use the sapphire you gave me long ago." He closed his eyes; it was a symbol of his trust. Jen placed her fore and middle fingers of her right hand against his forehead. Jen closed my eyes._

_She felt a tingling warmth start at her forehead and work its way into her fingers. It left her fingers to flow into Mandarin' s body. When the warmth and tingle ceased Jen opened her eyes and removed her fingers from his head._

_Mandarin slowly opened his eyes and looked himself over. He was once again in his original robotic body. He looked up into Jen's face and met her gaze. "I remember it all now..." _

"You are right, Antauri, she can handle herself." He turned his eyes back to the retreating forms of the girls. He wasn't going to chase after them, but he strained his ears and eyes to keep a look out for them.


	16. Nothing is as it Appears

Me: I'm Sorry! I was going to put this on last weekend, but I forgot...

Icefire: Memory problems.

Me: pretending not to hear her And before I forget when Kaze is no longer in dragon form he is not using telepathy. Only when he is in dragon form does he do that.

Key

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Memories_

_//Dragon's telepathy//_

End Key

Chapter 15: Nothing is as it Appears 

Krystal pulled Jen deeper into the volcano's cave. It was growing warmer with ever step they took. Jen looked back over her shoulder, nervously. She couldn't see the others. She couldn't even hear Kaze's footsteps.

Se looked forward again. Jen focused her full attention on Krystal. The felinadon's dark chocolate and blonde streaked hair bounced with every step. Krystal was chattering excitedly.

"I can't wait for you to meet Aunt Atsui! She's so beautiful! She has scarlet and gold feathers. She's very nice and has these magic tears."

Jen dug in her heels and stopped. Krystal looked at Jen, confused. "Did you say 'Aunt Atsui'?"

Krystal nodded and grinned brightly. "She's like an Aunt to me. Can we go now?"

Jen laughed and took off. Krystal stood still for a moment, stunned. She broke out into a run after Jen, laughing all the way. Jen's determination rose. She was close to the last item. Her eagerness grew.

They were almost through with this journey. They were at their final destination. They need to get the tear. And fast.

They came to a large dome shaped room and stopped. Krystal looked at Jen. "This is where Auntie lives." She looked about. "I wonder where she went…" She looked back at Jen. "I'm going to go look for her okay?"

Jen nodded and Krystal ran off down a tunnel. Jen sat on the floor, legs still a bit sore from their long walk to this point. She yawned and stretched. She was tired and was tempted to fall asleep.

Her head dropped forward and her eyelids drooped. The idea of sleep was so nice… She found herself dozing.

Kaze came into the room, followed by the two monkeys. Kaze chuckled at the site of the sleeping child. His shape changed into a human. He was as tall as an adult. He had shoulder length white hair and sapphire eyes. His flesh was pale and not much of it was seen.

He wore a sky blue kimono that was decorated with clouds. It was tied at his waist with a sapphire blue ribbon. On his forehead was the Japanese symbol for wind. His name.

The monkeys stared in surprise. This was so not expected. Kaze ignored them and went to Jen he picked her up in his arms. He was intending on carrying her. He looked around the room. "Now where'd Krystal go…?"

Jen stirred at the sound of Kaze's voice. "She ran off into a tunnel to find Atsui…" She mumbled, not bothering to open her eyes.

Kaze sighed. "Well, that's Krystal for you."

Jen just realized she was in someone's arms. She was cradled against their chest. In her dazed state from waking up, she hadn't noticed. Now she did. And boy did she ever.

Jen opened her eyes to find herself looking into the face of a white hair, sapphire-eyed male. "K-Kaze?!" She stammered, shocked.

He chuckled. "The one and only."

"But how'd you…?"

"I have the ability to take on human form. I rarely do it though, considering there are none of them on this planet."

Jen nodded, showing she understood. A song like cry came from the tunnel Krystal had vanished into not to long before. Kaze set Jen on her feet and took on his dragon form. He roared in response to the cry.

They listened patiently. The cry came again, accompanied by the sound of beating wings. A large bird the size of Kaze flew into the room. The bird was covered in scarlet and gold feathers. The phoenix's eyes were emerald green.

The bird landed before them and Krystal hopped down from the phoenix's back. The felinadon was grinning from ear to ear. "I found her!" She announced proudly.

Jen gathered up her courage and approached the large bird of legend. She locked eyes with the winged beast, staring into them without fear. A memory came to the both. The phoenix hadn't thought of it in 1,011 years. Jen hadn't known the memory existed.

_There was a 3-year-old child with chin length black hair. Her eyes were ice blue and innocent. She wore a sapphire kimono._

_The girl was running about the cave and laughing. Her father the alchemist was leaning against Kaze, Atsui was on the other side of him. A smile rested upon the man's lips as he watched his offspring._

_The child suddenly crouched. She tilted her head in curiosity and picked up what she had found. The girl's face lit up when she realized what it was._

_The child stood and ran toward her father. "Wook Daddy! Wook what I got!" Her arm was raised, showing off her prize, as she went._

_She stopped a few feet in front of the alchemist. She panted and flaunted her prize. Her father knelt to get a better look at it. It was a scarlet feather tipped with gold._

"_It's beautiful, Jennifer. Do you know where it came from?" The man asked._

"_Atsui!" Jennifer exclaimed joyfully._

"_Very good." He praised and ruffled the child's hair. She laughed at his playful actions. She liked it when her father played too._


	17. Tear of the Phoenix

Me: Sorry for the late update! I wasn't able to use the internet last weekend. I was at the prom. That's a first for me

Icefire: You are seriously crazy.

Me: Yes I am. On to the chapter! And when Atsui is in human form she talks with her mouth not her telepathy.

Key

"Talking"

'Thinking' 

_Memories_

_//Dragon's telepathy//_

_/Phoenix telepathy/_

End Key

Chapter 16: Tear of the Phoenix 

The phoenix blinked and looked down to the small human that stood before her. The child looked at the bird fearlessly. _'This girl… Could she be…?'_

Jen bowed politely. "Please, Atsui, I need one of your tears." She looked up into the face of the giant bird. "My friend is sick. If I don't get on of your tears he'll die."

Tears filled Jen's eyes and slid down her cheeks and dripped off her chin. The thought that her friend was getting closer and closer to death saddened her. He was almost to the point where he couldn't escape death's grip.

Jen closed her eyes, too overwhelmed with sorrow to do anything else. Atsui looked over at the two monkeys. The black one's eyes were down cast and tear flowed freely from them. The orange one had his eyes closed as tears fell from his eyes.

Atsui looked at Krystal. The girl's cat-like ears were drooped at the tips, reflecting her sorrow. Her gaze focused on the two monkeys.

Atsui looked to Kaze. His head was bowed. His eyes were half lidded and shimmered with unshed tears.

Atsui looked back to the human. She changed her shape to that of a human. She approached Jen and placed a hand on the child's cheek. She brushed away Jen's tears with her thumb.

"It's alright, child. I'll give you the tear you seek." Atsui soothed in a motherly tone. Her voice was as calming and beautiful as her song-like cry.

Jen opened her eyes. There stood a beautiful young woman. She was a little shorter than Kaze. Her hair was flaming red and was tied back with a golden ribbon. Her eyes were the same emerald green and resembled the stone itself. Upon her fore head was the Japanese symbol for hot. Her name.

She wore an orange kimono for females. The sleeve ends and the bottom of the kimono were decorated with flames. It was tied about her waist with a scarlet ribbon.

The collar was gold. Her flesh itself was pale, like Kaze.

"Atsui? How did-" Jen began, but Atsui placed a finger on the child's lips.

"I remembered a time when you were 3. Do you have something to catch the tear in?"

Jen nodded and took a vial out of her hip bag. She removed the cork before handing it to the woman. The woman held it under her eye and forced a tear to fall into it. She handed the vial back to Jen.

Jen corked it and placed it into her hip bag. "Thank you. My friend can get better now."

Atsui smiled and nodded. She froze up suddenly. "Someone has entered my cave."

They all turned to the tunnel they had originally came into the room from. Jen's heart began to pound fiercely against her rib cage. Was the intruder a friend or a foe?

Shortly after the someone, or should it be said _some ones_, were in the cave a troop of people came into view. There were a hundred or more dog people and more coming.

They looked similar to felinadons only a bit different. They had dog-ears and tails instead of cat ones. Krystal took an immediate step back, tail fluffed up.

"Caninadons." She snarled. "The mortal enemies of felinadons."

Jen took another vial and a dagger from her hip bag. She cut the side of her hand and caught the blood in the vial. She corked the vial and put it in the hip bag. Hurriedly Jen removed the hip bag and shoved it into Antauri's arms.

"Is there another way out of here?" She asked Atsui.

"Yes."

"All of you go. I'll hold them off."

"But Jen-" Mandarin began, but Jen cut him off.

"There's a vial with my blood on the bag. You need to get it to Chiro. It's about time I pay the Hyper Force back for being there for me those few months ago.

"Kaze, they still need your feather and your wings. Atsui they need your protection. Now go! I've made up my mind and no one is going to change it for me. Go!" Jen cried.

The others looked at each other before looking back at Jen. "Come back safe, Little Sister." Mandarin whispered.

"I will Nii-San. Now Go!" She repeated. Everyone climbed upon Kaze's back. He spread his wings and leapt into the air. He flew off into a tunnel that lead out.

Antauri took one last fleeting look over is shoulder. Jen's back was to them as she faced the dog people. She was position between her friends and the enemy. She had given Chiro his life back. _'Thank you…'_

Jen stood calmly, her eyes fierce. She wasn't sure if she'd survive, but she felt as though she had done the right thing. She had to do this. She was going to fight to the death! Antauri's voice flittered across her mind like a butterfly. _'Thank you…'_

Me: My hands, THEY BURN!!! 

Icefire: Duh, you just typed 3 DAMN CHAPTERS!


	18. The Battle that Determines the War

A/N I thought I had put this in... Sorry my dear readers. Um, is there anyone who would be intrested in being my Beta? I won't need one until after this fic is up, but I might afterwards. If you want to be the Beta let me know in your review. By the way this won 3rd place in a righting contest and my teacher wants me to publish it. The characters where changed for the contest. What do you guys think? Is it good enough for it?

Key

"Talking"

'Thinking' 

_Memories_

_//Dragon's telepathy//_

_/Phoenix telepathy/_

End Key

Chapter 17: The Battle that Determines the War

They broke from the tunnel and into the cool, crisp night air. Kaze flew swiftly upon large wings. He wanted to get them to the city as quickly as possible. Their friend needed their return to be as soon as he could get them there.

He could see an army of dog people below. Jen's chances were 1 to 100,000,000. She might not live to see another day. The odds were against her. Boy were they against her. But he wasn't going to give up on the girl just yet. After all, she never gave up on her friend.

_// Antauri. Take one of my feathers now. Just in case there isn't time later. // _Kaze called back without taking his attention off where he was going.

Antauri plucked one of the white feathers and placed it in the bag that held the blood and tear. He clutched the bag tightly to him. It now contained all the objects that Chiro's survival depended on. He wasn't about to let go of it, and he didn't want to drop it. That's why he clutched it so tightly.

Atsui was still in her human form. Something caught her attention. She stood up, her hair and kimono fluttered about her in the wind. Kaze made no protest to having her stand on him.

Atsui raised her left hand and summoned an arrow. The other hand stayed limply at her side, and a bow was summoned to it. She raised the bow and put the arrow in place. She aimed the arrow and fired.

It struck the wing of a giant bird. The bird screeched as it fell from the sky, taking its caninadon rider with it. There were many more of those birds flying toward them. And they seemed to have not noticed their comrade fall from the sky. That, or they just didn't care.

Atsui summoned another arrow, knocked, aimed, and fired it. She repeated this process many times. She needed to get ride of those birds and riders. They could cause trouble for her group if they were to get close enough. She wasn't about to allow that to happen.

Mandarin watched as the birds were shot down. He realized it was a good thing Jen had told them to take the phoenix with them on Kaze's back. Jen herself would have been virtually useless in this situation. And by staying behind she was slowing the army down to give them time to escape. But… would _she_ be able to get out of there in one piece?

Funny. It was almost as if Jen had foreseen what was going to happen. She had sent them off knowing she might not survive. Had she foreseen what needed to be done? Is that why she sent Atsui in human form?

Maybe she had. Maybe she had not. But all they could worry about now was getting to the city. They couldn't worry whether or not Jen foresaw what was going to happen. They could only trust that she knew what she was doing and that she'd come out of it alive.

Jen allowed a small smile to creep onto her lips. She knew they were going to need Atsui in human form. She had foreseen it when she had dozed. She knew they were going to make it to the city on time. As for herself, she knew nothing.

Shortly after Antauri had spoken the arm attacked. Jen merely brandished her blood stained dagger. She wasn't going to back down!

Using what little psychic ability she possessed she put barriers on all the exiting tunnels. Only the one where the army was coming from was left untouched by her. The battle had begun. And this was the one that was going to determine the outcome of this war.

A thought crossed her mind as the caninadons charged at her. Why were these dogs attacking? What had the felinadons done to them? Nothing, as far as Jen knew. Then it hit her. They wanted the land the felinadons possessed. They wanted the feather dragon and phoenix. They wanted Kaze and Atsui.

Jen's eyes narrowed fiercely. They weren't going to get what they wanted she wasn't going to allow that. Not now. Not ever.

Jen flung herself forward and slashed with her dagger, slitting throats and stabbing hearts. She knew where the vitals were; she did, after all, work in a clinic. She did her best to dodge any attack that came her way, but some hit home. They cut her dagger holding arm in an attempt to slow her, which of course didn't really work. She was much too determined to pay attention to the wound.

She was slashed across her collarbone. She was cut on the cheek. Many cuts and small gashes began to decorate her small form. That didn't discourage her, as it would have others.

She was but a lone girl fighting an army. She wasn't about to back down. There wasn't going to wave a white flag. She was going to give it her all!

She called upon the massive power inside her. The Power Primate. It surrounded her lifting her into the air. She floated to the ceiling of the dome. "Primate's Ocean!" She released her power. It flowed through the tunnels like water, destroying all in its path. It gushed out of the cave and down the side of the volcano, destroying the army that waited below.

Jen fazed through the ceiling of the dome and floated above the volcano's top. She was going to save her friends from the birds and their riders. There was nothing else left for her to do.

"Look!" Atsui called to those who rode with her.

They all looked at what the phoenix wanted them to see, even Kaze. Hovering above the volcano was a green, glowing light. It resembled a star in the nighttime sky. It almost seemed to blend in with the ones that sparkled across the sky behind it. Only this one had a greenish glow instead of looking like a sparkling diamond.

"The Power Primate!" Antauri exclaimed.

"Jen…" Mandarin whispered. He knew Jen was the only one who could be controlling the power.

"**Spears of Wrath!"** Jen's voice echoed through the night. Spears of energy launched themselves through the air and struck the birds and riders. The birds screeched in agony and fell to the ground below.

The green star flickered, it was dying. The star fell, fazing through the volcano and back into the dome below. Where its light died out.

"JEN!" Mandarin shouted. His little sister might not be alive. It tore him apart to know he might have just seen her die. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream. She might be lost to him forever.

Jen floated to the floor. The moment her feet touched the ground the flickering power vanished. She collapsed on the floor, no longer having the strength to hold herself up.

Darkness began to creep in, darkening her vision around the edges. She was bleeding to death. But to Jen that didn't matter. What did matter was that Chiro was going to be all right. The help he so desperately needed were on their way.

Me: This was a rather cheesy chapter wasn't it? Maybe very Mary Sue. I suck at fighting scenes. So please no flames. Flames will just be used as a source of entertainment. I like FIYA!

Icefire: Enough talk! Get on with the next chapter!

Me: whines I'm going, I'm going….


	19. Tears of a Fallen

A/N: Okay, I've found my Beta.

Chapter 18: Tears of a Fallen

Wish found herself crying. She was confused. Why did she cry? What was the reason? Frustrated, she wiped at them.

"Why?" She asked herself. "Why? Why? Why?"

Chiro forced his dulling blue eyes to open. He looked in the direction of the violet monkey. He remained silent as he watched the annoyed female.

Wish froze up without warning. These weren't her own tears, but… "Jen." Why would Jen be crying?

"Wish?" Chiro's voice called weakly.

The violet monkey turned to him. She was allowing the tears to fall, no longer wiping at them. She could see the questioning look in those dulling blue eyes. "These tears belong to Jen. I don't know why she cries. I wish I knew."

Wish went to the window near Chiro's bed. She looked out upon the stars in the sky. _'Why Jen?'_ Wish asked. _'Why do you cry?'_

No response came to her. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Wish's tears mingled with Jen's. "No… It can't be true!" Wish raced to the door and placed a hand on the doorknob. She stopped, remembering her promise to Jen.

_"Chiro has become very ill. I need you to stay here so I'll be able to know of Chiro's status. I'm sorry I can't take you with Wish." Jen said sadly._

"_I...I understand Jen."_

And her promise to Athelas.

_"Athelas?" the violet furred monkey asked after a short pause. "You should go get some rest. I'll stay here with him."_

_The blonde sighed. She knew her friend was right. "All right, but keep a close eye on him, Wish." She stood and left the room._

Wish looked back at Chiro. His eyes were frightened and confused. She sighed and looked back at the door. She let her hand fall to her side and closed her eyes. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against the door.

She remained still like that a while, conscious of Chiro's eyes upon her. With a sigh she opened her eyes and turned to him. She returned to his bedside. "Chiro…" She began and paused. "Jen. She… she…" Wish couldn't finish. She dropped to her knees and crossed her arms on the bed. She buried her head in her arms and her shoulders shook with silent sobs.

Chiro weakly reached out and placed a hand on the monkey's shoulder comfortingly. "Wish?"

Wish lifted her head. The fur on her cheeks was dark from her tears. "Jen's dying, Chiro. I can feel it. She's dying and I might not see her again!"

An alarm blared. Wish looked to the window, tensed. Chiro mimicked her, his hand still resting on her shoulder. "Caninadons are attacking. Listen Chiro; I need you to stay strong. No matter what happens okay?"

Chiro managed a nod and withdrew his hand. Wish moved away from the frail boy and to the door. She opened the door and peeked into the hall. The hall was deserted. She activated her glowing sea blue claws.

She closed her eyes for a moment, steadying herself. Forcing all fear from her. The nervousness at the pit of her stomach faded away. She opened her eyes again.

Because it was the last door in the hall, she would only need to watch one end of the hallway. Making thing easier. That was a good thing. She needed it to be as easy to guard as possible. She was going to have to fight a lot of caninadons after all.

A group of people approached. Wish prepared herself for a fight. As the group got closer the violet furred monkey relaxed. It was Athelas and the other patients in the building.

Athelas was carrying the cage Ivy, the meerkat, was in. those who were able helped those who needed assistance. They all filed into the last four rooms in the hall.

Athelas stopped before the violet monkey. "Wish I need you to stand just beyond the rooms where the patients are being held. Ivy and I will stay with Chiro. You're our only defense. Do your best."

As if it were necessary to put her two cents in Ivy gripped the bars of the cage. "Take off this damn collar and let me out! I'll kick ass! Just you watch!"

They just ignored her comment. "All right Athelas. Take good care of Chiro." The violet monkey took a step and stopped. She looked over her shoulder at the blonde. "Jen is dying. She has given her life for Chiro. So don't let him die. I will give my life to the same cause as Jen."

Athelas's eyes saddened. Her only child was going to forever leave this world. She nodded to the violet monkey and went to Chiro's room, leaving Wish to fend for herself.

Wish walked forward, past the four rooms the patients were in. she stood at her commanded position as still as a statue, her heart pounding so hard she thought it would burst from her chest. Tears poured down her cheeks, but she took no notice. She wasn't going to be bothered by her tears. She was an avenger now. She was intending on avenging Jen's death.

Down the hall many figures approached. Wish raised her claws and got into a fighting stance. She growled and her fur became ruffled at the sight of her opponents. They were going to die, every last one of them.

She wanted to charge into their ranks. To tear them limb from limb. But she hung back. She wasn't going to leave the patients defenseless. She wasn't going to make them defend themselves. No matter how pissed she was. She was an avenger, but not one who would abandon those who need help.

Me: Another chapter done.

Icefire: Yeah, and you've got a few more to go.


	20. Hugs and Tears

Me: Sorry! I kind of been distracted lately...

Icefire: Less talking, more typing!

Me: Yes mother.

Chapter 19: Hugs and Tears 

Otto's injuries had occurred two days ago. He was up and around again. He was making jokes and acting foolish to cheer the others up.

Every day there had been an attack, but each day the monkeys had prevailed. They were all lazing in their chairs, exhausted from their most recent fight.

Otto jumped up suddenly, every muscle tense. Nova looked about in confusion. Gibson looked down sadly. Sprx was sitting straight up, eyes wide.

They feel the sudden strong flow of power. Someone who could wield the Power Primate was doing so to a large extent. They sat there, waiting. For what they didn't know.

The power stream slowed before stopping abruptly. They could feel the wielder's life force weakening. The four looked at each other, worry evident on their faces. Was it Chiro? Or maybe Antauri? Having no contact with the second in command and their leader didn't help quell their fears any.

They wanted so badly to go find out. Unfortunately they had a city to protect. Even if the city was safe they couldn't go. They had no idea where Hazzen was.

It saddened them to think that one of their two friends was dying. Was it the orphan child or wise spiritual leader?

Not even Otto could think of something to cheer everyone up. He was too worried himself. He needed comfort and badly. He turned to Gibson and flung himself at the blue monkey.

Gibson was too startled to react. Otto had his arms wrapped about Gibson's middle. The mechanic's face was buried in the scientist's silky, white fur on his chest. The mechanic's own chest rested on Gibson's knees.

Gibson recognized Otto's actions as a cry for comfort. Gibson wrapped an arm around the back of Otto's head to hold him close. The other hand was used to rub Otto's back comfortingly.

Otto sobbed into his brother's fur. His shoulders shook as he cried. He couldn't help, but act the way he was. He was loyal to his friends. Antauri and Chiro were family to him, and the thought that one of them was dying tore him apart.

Gibson's own tears fell from his eyes. The left dark streaks in his fur as they went. As each one of them fell from his face it fell on top of Otto's head.

He had better control than Otto. That was to be expected though. Otto was the youngest of them and the most emotional one. He was still a child in mind and soul despite his body was that of an adult.

Gibson pulled Otto into his lap, trying to comfort his younger brother. The green one curled himself up against his elder brother. Gibson wrapped his arm about Otto, holding him close. He pressed a cheek to the top of the mechanic's head.

Nova looked away from Gibson and Otto to Sprx. She was out of her chair and in his lap in a matter of seconds. Sprx wrapped his arms about her, holding her close as she curled up in his lap. She cried into his chest ad he didn't protest.

He rested his chin on top of her head. He knew she needed comfort in a way he couldn't give. She needed to see her eldest brother and her "son" return in one piece.

All he could do was hold her close. He couldn't really say anything to comfort her. He had no comforting words to offer. They all know what they had sensed; there was no mistaking it.

Sprx closed his eyes and let his own tears fall. Just because he was proud doesn't mean he could cry. He was proud and stubborn, but he knew tears were nothing to be ashamed of. Antauri had taught him that. Sometimes hugs and tears are the perfect medicine for sorrow. They helped heal an aching heart.

Me: I know this was kind of short. And this was not an Otto/Gibson moment. It was just a comforting moment between friends. This WAS a Nova/Sprx moment though.


	21. Purpose

Me: Sorry it took so long to update. I had to wait to have my avast! updated. I couldn't go online until that was done or my laptop might have got a virus. I just didn't have time to get it updated with all the house work. New tile floors, new counters, fireplace. All of it done in a week.

Icefire: Yeah. It was very tiring.

Me: All you did was sit around and watch, you lazy dragon!

Icefire: It's a tough job, but somebody's got to do it.

Me: ...

Key

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Memories_

_//Dragon's telepathy//_

_/Phoenix telepathy/ _

_: Telepathy :_

End Key

Chapter 20: Purpose 

Jen lay on the cave floor. He collarbone throbbed painfully. Blood was gushing from the wound freely. The cut on her arm was bleeding, hurt less than the one on her collarbone.

She fought to stay in her newly regained consciousness. Her eyes were focusing in and out. Her breath was coming in ragged gasps.

Would she live? Or would she die? What did matter? She had fulfilled her purpose in life hadn't she? She would be a burden to others now. Wouldn't she? Memories came to her.

Flash 

_Jen was holding Wish. It was their first encounter. She was earning the monkey's trust by showing her kindness._

Flash 

_Jen was cradling an injured Wish to her. Jen had a monkey-like form. Her body was cover with violet fur her eyes were a shade of blue between ice blue and sea blue. Her tailbone was extended in a violet monkey tail._

Flash 

_Jen was holding Mandarin to herself protectively. She stared fearlessly into Skeleton Kings glaring red eyes._

Flash 

_She was carrying Mandarin on her back. Her legs were exhausted, but she shoved on, jumping from rock-to-rock up the mountainside._

Flash 

_Mandarin was on her back and Antauri was in her arms. Jen was carrying them as she chased down a shadow._

Flash 

_She stood between an army and her friends. She was fighting despite her exhaustion. She wasn't going to let them down._

Flash 

Jen blinked. Maybe… maybe she wasn't a burden. They needed her, now more than ever. And she had no intention of letting them down.

She forced her battered body onto its feet. "I promised I'd never give up. I promised to fight to the death. And that's exactly what I'm going to do." Jen growled. Her legs trembled threatening to give under her weight.

Her father's transparent figure came into view. _: I'll try to help you in anyway I can. I might be able to release your felinadon half. You will remain in that form I will be unable to reverse the spell. :_

Jen nodded. "Do it. I need to help my friends. Please hurry."

_: Close your eyes. :_ He commanded. Jen did as she was told. Her father placed a transparent hand on her forehead. He closed his eyes and began to chant in a language Jen couldn't understand.

Jen began to glow with a white light. Her tailbone extended to a cat's tail. A pair of small wing stretched themselves from her back. A pair of cat ears sprouted for the top of her head.

The light faded away and the alchemist stopped chanting. He opened his eyes and backed up. _: You can open your eyes now. :_

Jen opened her eyes and looked at her father. Her cat ears were as white as snow with the tips being black. Her tail was white with black stripes. Her wings were white with black tipped feathers.

On each of her cheeks were three whisker-like markings. Her ice blue eyes remained almost unchanged. The only difference being that her pupil was slited like a cat. Her teeth were fang like and very sharp. Her hair was as white as snow with black streaks.

Jen's inner felinadon was a white bangle tiger.

She smiled. "Thank you, Father."

He nodded. _: Now go! Your friends need your immediate assistance. :_

Jen nodded and raced down the tunnel her friends had vanished down earlier. Her father watched her. Jen had a fiercer felinadon than he thought. Of course her mother was a rare breed of felinadon. Her mother was a liger. Though she didn't sport any of the stripes.

The alchemist vanished. He still needed to keep a watch over his daughter. No matter what she became. It was his job as a guardian and a loving parent. And as a parent he was worried. Jen's wounds were bleeding a lot.

Jen ran into the night and to the edge of the ledge. She didn't stop running though. She leapt off the edges and spread her wings. Her small wings beat the air, taking to the sky with natural ease. Nothing was going to slow her down.

She narrowed her eyes as she flew into the night, the moonlight reflecting off them. The reflecting light enabled her to see. She focused her eyes ahead, searching for any sign of her friends. She saw none. She resorted to listening for the familiar beating of Kaze's wings, but heard nothing but the fluttering beats of her own wings.

She was just going to have to hope. Hope that they made it to the city on one piece. That was really all she could do as she flew.

The city loomed into her line of vision. The caninadons and felinadons were locked in combat. She pulled up keeping herself alight with the slight breezes and with the fluttering of her wings.

Her fury was mounting at the sight of the city in such a mess. They were hurting her people. Her friends. Her home. She let out a fierce battle cry and folded her wings to her back in a dive.

Me: Done!

Icefire: Next!


	22. You're Not Alone

Me: Lyrics by Bright Wing Yume (2003), I got them from Unfinished Song.

Icefire: (Glares at me)

Me: Eep! (Gets to typing the story)

Key

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Memories_

_//Dragon's telepathy//_

_/Phoenix telepathy/ _

_: Telepathy :_

End Key

Chapter 21: You're Not Alone

_Lost deep in the dark_

_Cannot find the way back to light _

Wish was fighting savagely. Although Mandarin, Antauri, a felinadon, and 2 humans had arrived she fought alone. The others were preparing to cure the sick child.

_Why can you not see,_

_Where I'm standing waiting for you?__  
_

"Need hand?" Mandarin was at her side, shield and sword at the ready.

_Lost deep in yourself_

_Filled with pain and self abhorrence__  
_

Wish nodded. "Yeah, I kinda do."

_What now must I do,_

_To show that I am here for you?__  
_

"We thought you might want a little back up." Kaze stepped up, with a sword in his hand.

_Trapped deep in the dark  
Filled with hurt and great suffering_

"Yes, no one should fight alone." Atsui said from a couple of feet back, her bow an arrow ready to fire into the caninadons.

_Please reach out to me!  
I will find a way to save you_

They fought as a team to protect those in need of protection. The knowledge that they could only fight of a small amount of time weighed upon their minds.

_Seeking, never found:  
Love and friendship that played a lie_

From somewhere within the army and dead caninadon came flying out and landed between wish and Kaze. The two looked at in surprise before glancing at each other. They looked to where it had come from out of the corner of their eye as they fought. Someone was fighting their way through.

_He showed you the truth  
Now your heart only wants to die._

The someone forced her way to them. Wish couldn't believe it. "Jen!" She exclaimed. The girl came to monkey's side. Wish noted the cuts and gashes that covered her human friend's body.

_You are not alone in the dark of the blackest night  
I am right here for you  
_

She was surprised Jen was even standing let alone fighting, after so much blood had been lost. But it also startled Wish to see Jen's felinadon form. She was a tiger. While her mother had been a liger.

_Waiting for the chance to take hold of your desperate hand  
And find the light for you_

Wish placed a hand on Jen's arm. "Jen you're _bleeding._" She pointed out. Just incase her friend couldn't see that for herself.

_You are not alone! You're my love and my dearest friend  
I am right here, still true_

"It's not that bad, Wish." Jen replied and shifted her blood stained wings. She got into a fighting stance and extended her claws. She began to fight on ignoring any weakness or pain in her body.

_Take hold of my hand. Let the past remain that: the past  
Live for the day that's new  
_

Wish joined her, not wanting her friend to be alone. She was going to be by her side forever. Wish was determined not to lose her friend as she thought she had. It was as scary as hell when she thought she had lost her. She was not about to relive that experience.

_Shadows cloud your heart  
Working their way deep in you soul  
_

It seemed to take forever for the hallway to be cleared of all enemies. The five of them stood on shaky legs. Their bodies were tired and beaten. Jen's blood loss finally caught up with her and she couldn't take it.

_Ripping open scars  
That you never knew had been there_

Her knees buckled and she fell on her ass. She leaned back against a wall, panting. "Jen!" Wish dropped to her knees beside her friend. She placed a hand on Jen's shoulder.

_Old wounds never healed  
Hate the truth that plays for you eyes?_

Jen closed her eyes and let out a weak laugh. She opened her eyes again and placed a hand on Wish's head. "It's okay, Wish. I just a bit dizzy." She reassured a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She closed her eyes again and the smile faded…

_Please reach out to me!  
I will help you to make it through_

Athelas's slender hands held the needle. Inside the needle was an amber colored liquid. She approached Chiro and took his hand. Krystal pulled up the sleeve of Chiro's hospital gown.

_Let me help you now  
__Don't hate what you find that you are_

Antauri stood on the other side of Chiro, gently running a hand through his hair. He was trying to keep Chiro calm and relaxed. The black monkey kept his olive eyes fixed on his "son's" face. He didn't want him to look at the needle.

_I still care for you  
_

"Look at me, Chiro." He said, calling the boy's attention to himself.

_  
_ _Because our bond is what is true_

Carefully Athelas slid the needle into the boy's arm. The needle's point easily penetrated the boy's pale flesh and going into his vein. Athelas pushed the top of the needle and the liquid was forced into Chiro's blood. She removed the needle and they waited.

_Let go of the pain_

Chiro suddenly squeezed his eyes tightly closed and grit his teeth. He arched his back in pain. The antidote was flowing through his blood stream, wiping out the virus. Chiro felt as if his blood was on fire.

_Don't let it become who you are_

After a few minutes he relaxed. All sign f pain vanished from his face. His color had returned and he was no longer flushed. He opened his eyes. They were once again bright and full of life.

_I love you for you_

Chiro looked at his mentor. "Antauri?"

_Don't let it become who you are_

"Yes, Chiro?"

_I love you for you_

The boy sat up. He smiled at the black monkey. He reached out and placed his hands under Antauri's arms.

_So please find a way to stay you_

Antauri gave Chiro a puzzled look. What was he up to? Chiro lifted Antauri into his lap. Chiro wrapped his arms around Antauri and pulled him to his chest. "Thank you, Antauri. You saved my life."

_You are not alone in the dark of the blackest night_

"No problem, Chiro. I love you as though you were my son. I'd do anything to keep you safe."

_I am right here for you_

Mandarin burst into the room, eyes filled with alarm. Athelas took a quick note of this. "Mandarin? What is it?"

_Waiting for the chance to take hold of your desperate hand_

"It's Jen! She came back during the fight."

_And find the light for you_

Athelas smiled. "That's good. My daughter isn't dead after all."

_You are not alone! You're my love and my dearest friend_

"No it isn't! She's bleeding to death! She's unconscious in the hall, bleeding from many wounds. She needs help immediately!"

_I am right here, still true_

Athelas was on her feet in an instant. She raced out the door, Mandarin in the lead. She wasn't going to let her daughter die. She couldn't bare the thought of loosing her again.

_Take hold of my hand. Let the past remain that: the past_

Chiro and Antauri scrambled after them. Krystal followed. Jen was their friend too. They intended to help her in anyway possible.

_Live for the day that's new_

* * *

Me: I suck at fighting scenes.

Icefire: (Clears throat) Aren't you supposed to be doing something?

Me: (Dashes off to write the next chapter)

Chiro: (Bounces up and down) I'm not sick anymore! YAY!


	23. The After Math

Me: Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm a lazy person who had to get off my ass to update. Kept forgetting to, truthfully. Sorry! There are only 2 more chapters after this. I just want to put a quick note in before I begin. Crystal Persian, as I promised here is that chapter with the (cough cough) not telling (cough cough). You know what I mean though right, Crystal Persian? You should. We did make that deal and all. I better get going before Icefire gets loose.

Icefire: Is tied down with chains and locked in the closet

Key

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Memories_

_//Dragon's telepathy//_

_/Phoenix telepathy/ _

_: Telepathy :_

End Key

Chapter 22: The After Math

Jen groaned. She was so bored. She was covered in bandages. She, in her own opinion, resembled an Egyptian mummy. She was wearing the traditional hospital gown.

She occupied the room Chiro had not long before. The sheets were fresh and smelled of lavender. _'Chiro gets to be up and around while I'm stuck here counting ceiling tiles for the hundredth time!'_ She snorted mentally and wiggled into the blankets.

She closed her eyes. She was tired of looking at the damn ceiling. She heard the door open. _'I think I'll have a little fun…'_ She relaxed, faking sleep.

She heard a chuckle. Chiro. He stroked her head as an older brother would his younger sister. Jen forced herself not to laugh. She waited until just the right moment. Her hand shot out, grabbing his wrist.

Chiro jumped and made a girlish squeal of fright. Jen opened her eyes and grinned at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Got ya."

"Jen!" Chiro breathed, his free hand resting over his pounding heart. "Don't scare me like that!"

Jen laughed and released his wrist. "I needed some excitement. Do you know how boring it is only counting ceiling tiles as entertainment?"

Chiro looked up at the ceiling. "How many are there?"

"241."

He looked back down at her. "Wow. You really have nothing to do."

"Duh. I'm not allowed out of bed, and this stupid collar prevents me from using my powers." Jen crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Leave it to Mom to take the fun out of everything."

Chiro laughed and ruffled her hair, ignoring her cries of protest. "You'll be better in no time." His laughter died away and he frowned. "We'll be leaving this evening."

"You are?" Chiro's hand stilled, it merely rested on her head.

He nodded. "Yeah, the others need us back home."

Jen looked away, eyes sad. "Just…" She looked back at him. "Just come see me before you leave okay?"

He smiled. "I will." He withdrew his hand. He turned to leave. He only made it to the door before Jen's voice stopped him.

"Chiro?"

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Yeah?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

Chiro turned to completely face her. "And what would that be?"

"Would you hang out with Krystal? Like you, loves you even. Would you please at least get to know her?"

"Sure, Jen. I'll get to know her."

Jen smiled. _'That was easy. Then again Chiro has always been kind hearted.'_ "Thanks. It means a lot to me. And it'll mean a lot to Krystal."

Chiro nodded and left the room, a smiled upon his lips. Jen watched after him for a moment before closing her eyes. She was so damn bored! Maybe Wish would come visit soon…

Chiro walked down the hall. He fully intended to do as Jen asked of him. She was a friend of his and had nearly died to save him. It was the least he could do.

He was wearing clothes Athelas had gotten for him. She had to get to the clothing makers before they put in the wing and tail holes. He was very grateful to be wearing something other than his pajamas or the hospital gown.

He wore a pair of baggy black jeans with zip able pockets. He wore a black sweater with green flames on the sleeves. He wore black and white sneakers like the ones he had back home.

He spotted Athelas in the hall. He waved to her. "Hey." He called.

She looked away from the door she was about to enter and looked at him. "Hello, Chiro. How do you feel?"

He approached her. "I feel fine thank you. Thanks again for the clothes."

"Don't mention it. I'm more than happy to have helped."

"Um, do you know where Krystal went? I need to speak with her."

"She's on the roof. She's up there with Kaze and Atsui. I believe they're watching the sunrise."

"Thanks!" He hugged her and backed away. "You might want to give Jen something to do." He advised. "She has the number of ceiling tiles in her room memorized and gets a kick out of scaring people." He warned.

Athelas laughed. "Thanks for the warning. I'll take that into consideration."

Chiro ran off down the hall leaving Athelas to her business. He ran up the stairs to the roof. He pushed open the door that read "roof" and stepped outside. As Athelas had said there they were.

Kaze was lying down in a way similar to a bird, his head tucked under his wing. Atsui was standing on the edge of the roof, watching the people below. Krystal was sitting, her back against Kaze's side. Her eyes were closed and her hands rested in her lap. Her chest rose and fell slowly and evenly.

The sun was rising behind the group, casting an orange glow. It made Kaze's feathers look almost gold. Atsui's feathers seemed to glow with a beautiful radiance. The way that the light hit Krystal's face made her look like an angel. Chiro found himself blushing.

Chiro slowly approached, not wanting to startle them. When he was within a few feet of them Krystal's ear twitched, hearing Chiro's footfalls. She opened her chocolate colored eyes and blushed. "Hi." Chiro greeted.

"Krystal looked down shyly. "Hi."

Chiro looked down at his feet nervously. _'Damn! Why am I so shy all of a sudden?'_ He shyly rubbed the back of his neck. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

Krystal looked up at him in surprise. "Yes I would love too."

Chiro reached out his hand and she took it. He pulled her to her feet. _// Have fun, my youngling .//_ Kaze called.

Atsui looked at them. _/ And stay out of trouble. /_

Krystal smiled. "We will." She went behind Chiro and beat her wings. She lifted him into the air and carried him off. "I know of a forest near by. It was this beautiful pool of water I wan you to see."

"Sounds good to me."

Krystal set him on his feet just beyond the trees and landed herself. She nervously slid her hand into his. They walked side-by-side into the forest. A silence filled the air. It built itself up brick, by brick to form a wall.

Chiro shattered this wall when he spoke. "So you've been living with a dragon for four years?"

"Uh-huh. Jen said you live with monkeys. You live with Antauri right? I think she said Mandarin lives with her."

"Yeah. Life is never boring. They're usually hyper active. Especially Otto, our mechanic."

"Sounds like fun." Krystal said.

"It is." Chiro's eyes saddened. "I miss them."

"I bet you do. You'll see them soon. Don't you worry." Krystal soothed and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

He smiled at her. "Thanks Krystal."

They came to a clearing that took Chiro's breath away. There was a crystal clear pool in the center of the clearing. There was maybe 3ft of grass between the pool and the trees. The light hit the pool, making it sparkle like it was made of crystals.

Krystal giggled at Chiro's reaction. "I've known of this place for a while. I used to come here everyday when I was younger. Until I got too adventurous and left home, that is."

Chiro turned to her. "Is that so?"

Krystal nodded. "I left home about four years ago. I ended up at the base of Long Mountain. I was weak and sick. Kaze, the feather dragon found me and took me in."

"That's kind of like me. I was an orphan who was rather adventurous. I stumbled upon the Super Robot and accidentally activated the monkeys and they took me in." Chiro related.

Krystal looked into his eyes and blushed. "We have a lot in common, huh?"

"Yeah I guess we do." He replied and blushed.

They leaned in toward each other. Their noses were almost touching. They hesitated. Krystal went the rest of the way, brushing his lips with hers.

Chiro wrapped his arms about her waist, pulling her close to him. Krystal wrapped her arms about his neck. They kissed deeply before they had to part for air.

Krystal smiled and rested her head contently on Chiro's chest. Chiro smiled. He had butterflies fluttering about his stomach, wanting to be free.

He had found love.

* * *

Me: There you go Crystal Persian! You got to kiss Chiro!

Chiro: (Is very happy)

Me: Anyway I've got to go type the next chapter now. Other wise Icefire's gonna kick my ass.


	24. Until We Meet Again

Me: There's one more chapter after this people! I kept forgetting to update. That's my excuse.

Icefire: You'd better be sorry!

Me: ...

Icefire: You are sorry aren't you?

Me: ...

Icefire: ... That's it! (Runs at me)

Me: ...! (runs away)

Key

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Memories_

_//Dragon's telepathy//_

_/Phoenix telepathy/ _

_: Telepathy :_

End Key

Chapter 23: Until We Meet Again

The afternoon sun warmed the felinadons as they went about their jobs. Some were fixing broken things, others were taking care of the injured. Some were gathering the bodies of the dead. A group of specially selected people was working on the Brain Scrambler.

They were double-checking its systems were in working order. They were making sure its fuel tanks were full and there were no leaks. Others were washing it so it shone in the afternoon sunshine.

Chiro held Krystal's hand tightly. He felt at loss. He had finally found love, only to have to leave the object of his affection behind.

Krystal's head rested on Chiro's shoulder. She didn't want him to leave her. She loved him greatly and wanted to be with him forever. Her chest ached at the thought of him leaving her behind.

Kaze stood not to far away. He watched his adopted daughter with mixed emotions. He'd never see Krystal so happy. He wanted to let her go. But he didn't want to let her go. He couldn't imagine life without her, but he wanted her to be happy.

He furrowed his brow as he watched the pair sitting on a bench in the shade of a tree. His sapphire eyes saddened. He had to make up his mind and quick. Chiro would be leaving soon. Within a half hour or less to be exact.

The door to Athelas's clinic opened and Jen came out. Wish was on one side of her and Mandarin was on the other. Both of them were trying to make sure she didn't fall. It was actually very amusing. Watching the two little monkeys try to keep her on her feet.

Chiro and Krystal looked over at Jen and the monkeys. "Hey Jen!" Chiro called. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"It took a lot of hounding, but I got Mom to let me come out. I had to promise I wouldn't do too much." Jen replied and sat beside Krystal. Wish climbed carefully into Jen's lap, Mandarin sat beside Jen.

"I should have known you'd come out to see us off." Chiro said.

"Duh. Hey where's Antauri?" Jen looked around.

"Huh? Oh he's off talking to your Mother, I think."

"Ah. It did take me a while getting out here. So I suspect they might be having a chat." Jen leaned back and sighed. Her cat ears twitched. "So… Krystal. I see you and Chiro had a chat."

Krystal blushed. "Actually we kissed."

Jen looked at her. "Oh?"

Krystal nodded and her blush deepened. She looked at her lap. "It was wonderful."

"Good for you. I've never kissed anyone. Never really had much of an interest in boys. Too busy with other stuff, I guess." She looked up at the leaves above them. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring up a painful subject." Krystal exclaimed.

Jen looked at the girl. "Hey, don't worry about it. It isn't a painful subject. I don't really even think about it." Jen smiled as emphasis.

Krystal sighed in relief. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She was glad she hadn't upset Jen in anyway.

_// Krystal//_ Kaze had made up his mind. Those on the bench looked at him.

Atsui came to stand beside Kaze. She knew what he was about to do. She wanted to be sure he had someone there with him when he announced his decision. It was a difficult one to make, but he made it.

Kaze hesitated. _/ Go on. /_ Atsui encouraged.

_// Krystal. I… I want you to go with him. I want you to go with Chiro. //_ The feather dragon looked down. _// I can see that you love him and are very happy with him. I want you to be happy. It's very hard for me to let you go… but I am willing to let you go. All parents must let their child to spread their wings and leave the nest. //_ Kaze looked into Krystal's face. _// I have to let you leave the nest now or it'll be harder for me later on. //_

Krystal let go of Chiro's hand and stood. She walked over to Kaze and buried her face in his feathery chest. She buried her fingers in the white feathers and gripped them. Tears flowed down her cheeks. "Thank you so much! I love you."

Kaze bowed his head and pressed his chin to her back. _// Your welcome my daughter. We'd better fetch your things from the den. Climb on and we shall go swiftly. //_

Krystal nodded and climbed onto his back. Kaze spread his wings and beat them. He took to the sky, with ease. Krystal waved to those sitting on the bench. "I'll be back soon! I'm just going to go get my stuff!" Kaze flew off toward his cave.

Chiro smiled, his heart felt as light as a feather. His love was going to go with him. He wasn't going to lose her. She would remain beside him. He looked at Jen, who smiled. "I'm glad Krystal is going with you. You'll both be happier for it." Jen said.

"Yeah, me too." Mandarin agreed. After all the grief he had caused the boy in his life he was glad he was finally happy.

"Me three!" Wish exclaimed. She always wanted others to be happy.

Atsui came over to them and nudged Chiro with her beak gently. _/ You'd better take good care of my niece. /_ She warned. _/ Kaze is greatly pained. Having to let go of his only offspring. The only one he will ever have. Even though he wasn't her sire, she was like his own offspring to him. /_

Chiro stroked her beak. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of her. I'm grateful to Kaze for allowing me to take the love of my life with me."

By the time Kaze and Krystal returned Antauri and Athelas had come out of the clinic. The Brain Scrambler was all set to go. Krystal and Chiro walked up the ramp side-by-side, having already given their hugs good bye. They climbed into the ship and out of sight.

Antauri spoke to Jen before he left. "Jen, I am forever in your debt. You nearly died trying to protect Chiro."

"Don't' worry about it." Jen replied. "I don't think you owe me anything. I'm just happy I was able to help. Chiro is liked a brother to me. You should know I'd help no matter what anyone says."

Antauri nodded. "True." He paused a moment before continuing. "I talked with your mother. We have both agreed it would be best if we kept in contact and visited every so often. She wants me to train you in the use of the Power Primate."

Jen's face was alight in a smile. "Really?"

" Yes. When you use it you do so to a great extent. You use way too much energy. I'll see you next week to begin your training. We're going to start out small, letting your body heal before we do to much training."

If Jen was able to she would have jumped on him and hugged him. "That's great! I can't wait to begin!"

"You have to wait a week for your body to heal itself some first. I'll see you in a week." He turned and went up the ramp. He climbed into the ship and started it up. They took off into space, leaving those below behind.

Atsui let out a song like cry and spread her wings. _/ Fare well. May we meet again one day. /_ She beat her wings, lifting her body into the air and flew away in the direction of the volcano she lived in.

Kaze lifted his head to the sky and roared. He spread his wings and leapt into the air. _// So long, youngling of the alchemist. Our paths will cross again one day if faith decrees it. //_ He flew off in the direction of his mountain.

Jen waved as she watched them go. "Good bye! I hope we see each other again! Come and visit would you?!"

_// Maybe I will.//_ Kaze's voice drifted back.

_/ I might. Only time will tell. /_ Came Atsui's reply.

_'I hope we will. I enjoy being with friends. Whether they are new or old. I always look forward to our next meeting.' _Jen smiled and watched until they were no longer seen.

* * *

Me: Okay there is but one more chapter to go! YAY! (sniff sniff) This story is almost done. It's so sad…

Icefire: You're pathetic.

Me: Yes I am, but I am good at it.


	25. The Return

Me: sigh This is the last chapter everyone. And a really short one too. This is just a conclusion sort of thing. Nothing fancy.

Icefire: Well then why don't you hop to it?

Chiro: is still happy

Me: What are you so happy about?

Chiro: I'm not sick anymore and I got to kiss Krystal! YAY!

Me and Icefire: stare

Key

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Memories_

_//Dragon's telepathy//_

_/Phoenix telepathy/ _

_: Telepathy :_

End Key

Chapter 24: The Return

The Brain Scrambler took its place on the Super Robot. Sprx, Nova, Otto, and Gibson were waiting anxiously. Antauri came down the tube first.

Nova hugged him, holding him tightly and crying. Antauri smiled and hugged her back, murmuring comforting words to sooth her. He had never seen his sister act like this before.

"It's good to have you back, Antauri." Gibson said with a smile.

"Yeah, things just aren't the same without you and the kid." Sprx agreed.

Otto blinked. "Where… is Chiro?"

As if on que Chiro came down the tube. Nova's eyes were filled with tears of relief. She broke away and jumped at Chiro.

Chiro caught her in mid jump and pulled brought her against his chest. Nova buried her face in the crevice of his neck and cried. Chiro held her tighter. "It's okay Nova." He soothed. "I'm here."

"When I saw Antauri," Nova choked, "I thought you were dead!" she held onto him tighter, but her flow of tears had ceased.

"Why would you think that?" Chiro asked.

"Through the Power Primate we could sense one of the wielders dying." Gibson replied solemnly.

"You had sensed Jen." Antauri informed.

"What?!" Sprx exclaimed.

"J-Jen?!" Otto stammered.

Antauri nodded. "Jen was, _is_, a resident of Hazzen as it would turn out."

"I thought you said she was dying?" Otto scratched the back of his head, confused.

"I did." Antauri replied calmly. "But she didn't die. She got the medical attention she needed before she could die. In fact she'll be visiting next week."

"Anything else you want to tell us?" Sprx asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes." Chiro replied and turned to the tube. "All right you can come down now!" He called up the tube.

Krystal came down the tube, a bag over her shoulder. Nova, Otto, Sprx, and Gibson looked at her curiously. "Who's she?" Nova demanded.

Chiro set the yellow monkey on her feet and put an arm about Krystal's shoulders, making her blush. "Guys this is Krystal. Krystal these are Nova, Gibson, Sprx, and Otto." Chiro introduced, pointing to each monkey in turn.

"Nice to meet you." Gibson said politely.

"YAY! A NEW FRIEND!" Otto exclaimed and bounced up and down like an ass.

"Hey." Sprx said and waved a hand in greetings.

"Hello!" Nova chirped and smiled. She gave the felinadon a calculating look. "What's going on between you two?" She looked to Chiro, who, blushed under the female's gaze.

"Krystal is my girl friend." Chiro replied.

"You've got _a lot_ of explaining and story telling to do you three." Nova said.

Otto perked up at the words 'story telling.' "Oh boy! Story time!" He dashed over to his chair and jumped into it. He watched the rest of them, waiting expectantly.

Chiro chuckled and they walked over to the mechanic. Chiro, Antauri, and Krystal told of their adventure while the others listened closely to every detail.

Me: cries The story is finished!

Chiro: Aww… I was hoping to have more time with Krystal…

Me: Actually there is good news. I'm hoping to write a sequel!

Chiro: YAY!


End file.
